Secondes Chances
by Enchantra83
Summary: Quelques années après Poudlard, Draco réapparait d'une étrange manière dans la vie d'Hermione qui est maman... Une seconde chance peut être pour eux mais aussi pour d'autres
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

**_Comme je vous fais patienter sur ma fic « On ne connaît jamais son ennemi » car j'ai moins de temps en ce moment, j'ai décidé de vous publier une autre fiction que j'ai terminé depuis plusieurs mois sur un autre site. Je mettrai un chapitre par semaine environ voir peut-être tous les quinze jours._**

**_Biensur, elle est autour de mon couple préféré Draco/Hermione. Mais cette fois c'est un poste Poudlard…_**

_**Je ne vais pas vous faire un résumé car si vous lisez ce chapitre c'est que vous avez été intrigué par ce dernier.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

---ooOoo---

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé resurgit**

C'est la fin d'une longue journée de travail, une jeune femme, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, est entrain d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement sur une scène attendrissante. Un petit garçon, qui rit aux éclats, est entrain de voler au dessus d'un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle.

- Encore, encore.

- Non je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter. Regarde qui est là.

- Mamannnnn

- Mon chéri.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement.

C'est vrai qui lui ressemble. Il a les mêmes cheveux miel, la même forme de visage et la même fossette au menton. Par contre ses yeux et son sourire, c'est ceux de son père.

Mais elle ne lui en parle jamais.

- Allez dit bonsoir à tonton et vas te coucher, j'arrive.

- Nonnnnnnnnnn pas déjà s'il te plaît.

- Ne discute pas William.

Le petit essaya de pendre une mine tristounette. Mais sa mère ne se laissa pas attendrir et de son regard chocolat elle lui fit comprendre d'obéir. Il s'exécuta sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Bonsoir tonton Harry

- Bonsoir William.

Il se précipita en courant dans sa chambre.

- Merci Harry de l'avoir gardé.

- Mais de rien.

- Tu m'attends ?

- D'accord.

La jeune femme disparut quelques instants derrière une porte.

Harry en profita pour regarder les photos qui trônaient sur la cheminée.

Il y en avait de toutes les époques de leur scolarité à Poudlard et de William. Ca lui paraissait si proche et si loin à la fois.

Il se souvenait de tout…

Le survivant, d'autrefois, fût tiré de sa rêverie par le retour de l'ancienne rouge et or.

- Tu repenses encore à tout ça, Mione ?

- Oui et je ne pourrai jamais oublier notre dernière année ainsi que lui. La seule chose, dont je lui suis reconnaissante, c'est William.

- Mais savait il que tu étais enceinte ?

- Non et j'espère que où qu'il soit, il ne le saura jamais… Il a fait son choix.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Pardon. Je t'ai fait penser à des choses qui sont encore douloureuses.

- C'est rien. Ca va passer.

- Tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ?

- Non. Il m'a quittée quelques temps avant la bataille de notre victoire et c'est après que j'ai découvert que j'attendais Will...

Soudain des flammes vertes naissèrent dans la cheminée et la tête du professeur Dumbledore apparut.

- Pardon Miss Granger de vous déranger, monsieur Potter et vous, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire des plus urgentes à Poudlard. Pouvez vous venir maintenant ?

- Euh oui.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête pour accepter sa demande silencieuse.

- Prenez votre matériel.

- D'accord… Je te fais savoir quand je rentre.

Hermione embrassa sur la joue le jeune homme.

La tête du professeur n'était plus là.

La jeune femme s'avança, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, prononça distinguement Poudlard et la jeta. Des flammes vertes précédées, d'une explosion, la firent à son tour disparaître. Elle se retrouva dans la cheminée du bureau du directeur.

- Ah bien. Suivez moi.

- Qui est blessé ?

Cependant le vieu sorcier ne répondit pas à la question.

Cela l'intrigua beaucoup.

Hermione le suivit pourtant sans poser aucune autre question. Elle descendit avec lui un ou deux étages et se retrouva dans l'aile réservée aux appartements des professeurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande chambre où il y avait peu de lumière. Au fond, contre le mur, il y avait un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

- La personne est là.

- Qui est ce ?

- Vous verrez…

Hermione commença à allumer d'autres bougies et tira le rideau qui la séparait du malade.

Quand elle le vit. Son visage se décomposa et elle recula.

- Malefoy !

- Miss Granger... Je ne vous présente pas.

- Non. Dit elle froidement.

- Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de soin. Que je pouvais me débrouiller…

Mais quand le serpentard voulut se redresser, un masque de douleur se dessina sur son visage et l'obligea à rester allongé.

- Très bien, je vous laisse.

- Oui dit elle sans lever les yeux.

Draco regarda Hermione. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue.

Hermione posa sa trousse. Elle entendit un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Draco. Elle se retourna et quand elle avança pour l'ausculter, il lui saisit violemment le bras.

- Aiiiie

- Pardon… C'est un réflexe.

- Lâche moi !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur mais il captura son regard comme il le faisait par le passé.

Hermione reprit vite ses esprits et commença à descendre la couverture. Elle vit alors des lacérations sur son torse. Elles semblaient profondes, douloureuses et surtout noires. Ce qui prouvait bien, que le sort qu'il avait reçu, était néfaste et surtout puissant.

Draco, lui, était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Il revoyait Poudlard, leurs disputes insécentes, leur premier baiser… C'est alors qu'il ressentit des picotements en bas de l'abdomen ce qui le fit revenir au présent.

- Ca fait longtemps…

Hermione ne voulait pas répondre. Elle aurait volontiers laissé souffrir ce monstre comme il l'avait faite souffrir mais elle avait juré en devenant médicomage de soigner quiconque en aurait besoin et puis Dumbledore lui avait demandé ce service. Elle sentit le regard pesant du jeune homme.

- Pas assez à mon goût. J'aurai préféré ne jamais te revoir mais le devoir passe avant tout.

Draco s'attendait un peu à cette réaction. Il avait espéré que d'entendre cela lui ferait moins mal mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune homme lui saisit à nouveau le bras et Hermione replongea encore dans ses yeux gris métalliques. Elle l'avait tant aimé…

La médicomage se ressaisit

- Laisse moi.

- Mais écoute, je dois te dire une chose…

- Quoi ?

- Si je suis partie sans rien dire c'est pour te protéger. Il fallait que je le fasse pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission pour l'ordre du Phénix. Dum…

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. C'est le passé. J'ai une famille maintenant.

Draco ne répondit rien

- Ne croit pas qu'on va devenir des amis parce que tu as aidé l'ordre et que tu en fais toujours parti.

L'ancien serpentard voyait sa colère et aussi les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu as fait ton choix.

La jeune femme finit par le bander en serrant un peu trop fort.

Draco n'en laissa rien paraître.

Puis la médicomage sortit de la pièce pour se rendre au bureau que le directeur lui avait assigné.

Pendant que la jeune femme s'éloignait, chacun d'eux, de leur côté, revoyait le jour où Draco était partit.

Elle l'attendait comme d'habitude à leur arbre mais il n'était jamais venu. Lui, il l'avait regardée de loin sans se monter et puis il s'en était allé sans se retourner…

Hermione arriva enfin à la porte. Elle la passa puis la referma en se laissant glisser contre en pleure. Elle avait si mal.

Son cœur se déchirait une fois de plus en mille morceaux….

**---ooOoo---**

_**Voilà le début. A bientôt**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

_**Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire. Finalement j'ai mis un peu plus d'une semaine et moins de quinze jours pour vous le mettre.**_

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances même si celles-ci commencent à toucher à la fin. **_

**_Moi en tout cas, je n'ai pas vu passer l'été entre le déménagement et le travail, pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais promis, je vais me rattraper._**

_**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Elles se reconnaîtront**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 2 : C'est ma vie **

" Pourquoi était il revenu et surtout maintenant ? " Voilà ce que la jeune femme ne cessait de se répéter.

Jamais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie pendant des mois. Elle en était sûre et certaine.

Heureusement que ses amis l'avaient soutenue et aidée à remonter la pente pendant cette période. En ces moments-là, elle avait bien cru avoir touché le fond.

La personne, à qui elle était le plus redevable, était incontestablement Harry.

Lui, au lieu de la juger ou même de renier son amitié, l'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'il avait pu pour traverser cette phase difficile de sa vie.

Une foule de questions se bousculait encore dans son esprit lorsque la médicomage pensa à William.

Son intelligence reprit le dessus.

Il ne fallait pas que Malefoy découvre qu'il était le père de son enfant. Elle réfléchissait, perdue dans un cauchemar éveillé.

Hermione entendit alors une explosion dans la cheminée. La tête d'Harry apparut et l'appela. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et se rapprocha du feu.

- Ah Mione. Tu es là. Dis moi alors quand reviens tu ? Parce que William a fait un mauvais rêve et il t'a cherchée partout dans la maison.  
- Oh le pauvre chéri... Je ne sais pas...

Mais sa voix la trahissait. Elle était tremblante et emplie d'une grande émotion que son meilleur ami n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Quelque chose ne collait pas avec la jeune femme qu'Harry avait vue quelques heures avant.

- Ca ne va pas ?   
- Si c'est juste de la fatigue. Dis lui que normalement je serai là demain après-midi. Je finis demain matin de soigner ce patient.

Harry n'était pas convaincu parce que Hermione venait de répondre. Il fallait dire que le survivant la connaissait mieux que personne.

- Mione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
- Je sais... Dit elle les yeux dans le vague. Je t'expliquerai demain. Je suis fatiguée. D'accord ?   
- Comme tu veux.  
- Merci Harry.  
- De rien.

Le survivant lui sourit et sa tête disparut de la cheminée.

Hermione reprit le cours de ses pensées en allant s'allonger sur le lit qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de protéger son fils. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par le travail et la foule d'émotions éprouvée quelques instants plutôt.

Draco était dans sa chambre. Il repensait à ce jour où il était parti. Il avait tenté de lui parler la veille, de lui faire comprendre mais elle était si heureuse qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de la blesser. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses lèvres...

L'ex-serpentard se souvenait comment il n'avait pas dormi afin de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque seconde de cette dernière nuit. Et au petit matin, sans la réveiller, il s'était habillé et avait fui le château pour que son engagement auprès de Voldemort fasse plus vrai.

Ce sacrifice lui avait laissé une marque invisible mais surtout indélébile...

Puis au fur et à mesure du parcourt de son passé, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se réveilla, il trouva un plateau repas. Il était affamé. Il voulut s'adosser mais la douleur, même moindre, était toujours présente. Il commença à manger. Il se souvint alors des paroles d'Hermione.

Elle avait une famille.

Apparemment l'ancienne préféte avait tourné la page sur leur histoire. Il savait bien qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait rien laissée qui aurait pu lui faire croire que...

Il avait noircit des tas de feuilles. Cependant le jeune homme n'en avait gardées aucune.

Le blondinet s'interrogeait sur qui pouvait être la personne qui, aujourd'hui, partageait la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Et quand il repensa au passé, deux possibilités seulement lui venaient en tête : la belette ou le survivant. Ils avaient du en profiter pendant qu'ils la consolaient.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée, faisant place à une Hermione de très mauvaise humeur.

- Bonjour.  
- ...

Elle s'approcha du lit sans prononcer un mot et commença à défaire le bandage.

Draco était irrité.

- Tu es bien pressée ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être avec moi.

Hermione le fixa.

" Vraiment il ne manquait pas de culot. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait bien l'arrogance et l'aplomb d'un Malefoy. "

- Non. Je veux juste que tu guérisses rapidement.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- Non. Plus vite, tu seras sur pied, plus vite je retrouverai ma famille.  
- Ah oui, je me demandais justement. C'est lequel ? Weasmoche ou Saint Potter.

Hermione voulait garder son calme mais c'était trop dur en présence de son ex-homologue.

Elle finit par exploser.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que je resterai seule toute ma vie ! Tu vois, j'ai compris depuis longtemps, que tu n'en avais rien à fiche de moi et que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus à ton tableau. J'en ai fait mon deuil...

Sa voix se brisa et elle respira quelques secondes.

- Depuis plus de cinq ans, je me suis construite une vie avec un travail, une famille et je suis heureuse. Alors ne vient pas tout gâcher. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de retrouver Harry et W... Et tampis si cela ne te plaît pas. De tout façon, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire.  
- Ok. T'as terminé ton discours ? Alors finit ton travail et restons là. Dit il vexé.  
- Très bien.

Sur ces mots, Draco laissa Hermione terminer de le soigner et se retourna pour lui tourner le dos.

Elle ajouta.

- Ce soir, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Je laisse des pommades au professeur Dumbledore pour toi. Tu les appliqueras deux fois par jour.

La tension dans la chambre était au plus au haut point entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle serra à nouveau les bandages et sortit.

Draco lui sentit la haine l'envahir un peu plus.

" Comme ça, Hermione était avec le survivant. "

L'ancien serpentard était furieux.

Depuis leur première année, il le détestait. C'était facile pour le balafré. Il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait tandis que lui, en travaillant dur, était toujours derrière que ce soit pour les coupes de Quiddicht, les honneurs et le reste.

Pourtant Draco avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione ne portait pas d'alliance donc elle n'était pas mariée. Mais le mot famille impliquait enfant. Rien que de l'imaginer dans les bras de Potter et avec des petits Potter junior, cela le rendait fou.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle.

A cette seconde, Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir pulvériser Potter.

Draco avait la sensation que tout le monde pensait que Potter avait fait chuté Voldemort tout seul. Ce n'était pas le cas. Lui aussi avait participé et avait même sacrifié tout ce qui faisait sa vie à cette cause. Et c'est encore le balafré qui avait gagné la seule femme dont lui, Draco Malefoy, était épris.

Non cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Même si pour l'instant, il n'était plus d'actualité dans l'existence d'Hermione, il n'en resterait pas là. Il était déterminé à la récupérer coût que coût, Potter ou non. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers.

Hermione était retournée à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et partir. Elle entendit frapper à la porte. C'était le professeur Dumbledore.

- Alors Miss Granger, Comment va notre malade ?  
- Il pourra partir ce soir. Tenez, ces pommades sont pour lui. Moi je pars maintenant. Dit elle d'un ton un peu trop sec à son goût.

Le directeur la scruta de ses yeux bleutés.

L'ex-gryffondore s'excusa immédiatement car elle s'était aperçue de son excès.

- Pardon Professeur mais…  
- Je comprends. Il n'est pas facile de faire face à son passé. Mais pensez Miss Granger que parfois dans la vie, on est forcé de faire des choix difficiles par amour pour quelqu'un ou pour le protéger.

Le directeur la laissa sur ces mots sans attendre sa réponse.

Il avait toujours fait des choses comme celles-là, laissant en suspend des énigmes qui n'avaient rien de mystérieux mais qui poussaient à réfléchir sur la situation vécue.

Hermione prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança et se retrouva en une explosion chez elle. Elle entendait encore la voix de Dumbledore raisonnait dans sa tête lorsque William se précipita sur elle. Harry sur ses talons.

- Salut Mione.  
- Salut Harry.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- On en discutera un peu plus tard...

Harry voyait bien que la jeune femme était troublée.

" Que s'était il passé à l'école et qui était le fameux patient ? "

- Ok.

Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que William entende la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.

- Au fait, la crèche a envoyé un hibou. Elle prend William.  
- Enfin !!! C'est la cinquième que je faisais.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, tu sais quand tu écris mère célibataire sans être veuve, on te regarde étrangement dans le monde sorcier. Ils sont toujours aussi conservateurs... Harry ? Y a un truc qui brûle ?!  
- Hein ! Mon dîner !

Le jeune homme partit en courant dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et de William.

- Sauvé de justesse ! J'espère que tu as faim, cria t il.  
- Oui  
- Tu sais quoi maman, Tonton il m'a fait voler sur son balai. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit sinon il va être fâché.

La jeune femme eut un autre sourire amusé.

Décidément Harry ne changerait jamais. Combien de fois, elle lui avait répété de ne pas prendre de balai avec William. Il faut dire que depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais excellé dans les cours de vol du professeur Bibine à cause de son manque d'assurance par rapport au vide.

- Promis.

Le petit garçon descendit rapidement de ses bras et alla rejoindre Harry.

Hermione en toucherait quand même deux mots pendant sa conversation avec son ami. Mais elle connaissait déjà l'argumentation du jeune homme.

"- Comment veux tu que je résiste à cette petite bouille, qui utilise le même sourire que toi, pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il a de qui tenir non ? "

A son âge, le survivant n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus sur un enfant de quatre ans et demi.

Hermione entendit Harry l'appeler pour venir manger et alla les rejoindre.

**---ooOoo---**

_**Voilà le début. A bientôt**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

_**Ce ci est le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Je trouve que 11 jours entre chaque est une bonne cadence donc j'ai décidé de l'adopter.**_

**_J'espère que vous passez profiter bien des derniers jours de vacances qu'ils vous restent pour ceux qui ont encore la chance d'être en vacances. _**

_**Je suis heureuse des reviews que je reçois et je ne m'attendais pas à autant en deux chapitres.**_

**_Je remercie les personnes qui l'ont fait comme _**'tite mione, Darkim the queen of konery, Malie25 (des habitués de mes écrits) ou des nouveaux comme Ania14, miss cerise ou encore oOoMaRiEOoO, ….

_**Bref je vous dis un grand merci tout simplement….**_

_**Maintenant assez de blabla et place à la suite que vous attendez avec impatience.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 3 : Souffrances.**

Le repas était légèrement trop cuit.

Malgré cela, Hermione et William firent l'effort de commencer à l'avaler pour ne pas vexer Harry qui s'était donné tant de mal. Mais quand celui-ci le goûta, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace ce qui fit rire ses deux invités.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser cette chose que j'ai cuisinée et je vais vous emmener au restaurant !  
- Oui s'exclamèrent Hermione et William de bon cœur.  
- On va où ? Interrogea Harry.  
- Maman, s'il te plaît, on peut aller manger sur le chemin de traverse ?  
- Euh…  
- Hermione, tu sais très bien que dès Lundi, il va être confronté en permanence au monde de la magie donc ce n'est pas la peine d'hésiter.   
- Oui, tu as raison. C'est d'accord, on y va.  
- Superrrrrrrrr, s'exclama William qui se lança dans une danse en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et en faisant des pirouettes.

Hermione habilla son fils pendant que Harry observait la scène. Elle était vraiment une bonne maman. Un peu trop protectrice mais c'était un peu logique, elle était seule pour l'élever.

- Maman est ce que je pourrai tenir ta main et celle de tonton dans la rue.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Harry. Elle hésitait. Ce dernier en faisait déjà tellement pour eux. C'est Harry qui finit par répondre.

- Oui Will. Tu pourras me tenir la main et celle de ta maman aussi.

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Ils sortirent de la maison et en marchant ils donnèrent l'air d'une vrai famille.

Harry savait comme cela pouvait être dur de ne pas avoir de parents et il comprenait que cela n'était pas évident pour Will de se retrouver sans une image de père.

C'est pour ça, qu'avec Ron, ils essayaient de s'en occuper quand ils le pouvaient. Mais vu son travail comme auror et celui de son ami, au ministère de la magie, comme responsable des rencontres sportives, ce n'était pas toujours des plus évident.

Harry remarqua alors une chose.

Pour la première fois, il y avait cette lueur de joie dans les yeux de William.

Sûrement cette sensation d'être comme tout le monde et que lui aussi avait tellement désiré enfant quand il vivait chez les Dursley.

Le jeune homme se revoyait encore dans le placard sous l'escalier où il dormait, maigre et avec les vêtements trop grands de Dudley. Il avait l'air si misérable…

- Tonton, on y est ?  
- … Oui.

Ils rentrèrent dans le chaudron baveur.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger  
- Et moi ?  
- William !   
- Pardon jeune homme.  
- Nous voudrions manger.  
- Très bien. Installez vous.

Des chaises reculèrent toutes seules à ces mots et ils y installèrent.

Les menus arrivèrent en volant ce qui fascinait toujours autant le petit garçon qui adorait cette sensation au contraire de sa mère. Encore une chose qu'il avait héritée du côté paternel.

William était émerveillé par le moindre objet ensorcelé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cela, mais sa mère tenait à ce qu'il n'utilise pas la magie et qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller sans. Elle lui répétait sans cesse que la magie n'était pas la solution à tout.

Cependant parfois sans le vouloir, le petit garçon déclenchait des évènements étranges en présence de moldus qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Le serveur arriva et demanda ce qu'il voulait boire :

- Deux whiskies pur feu et un verre de lait. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Mione ?  
- Non Harry.  
- Très bien. Répondit le serveur avant d'aller chercher la commande.   
- Alors Will, tu es content d'aller à la garderie Lundi et de rencontrer d'autres enfants ?  
- Oh oui, tonton.

Hermione n'écoutait pas la conversation. Son esprit repensait à lui. Quand elle regardait son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir aussi Draco. Elle se rappela alors comment tout avait commencé entre eux.

C'était un soir tard, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Le serpentard et elle étaient une fois de plus entrain de se chamailler. C'était devenu une habitude. Furieuse, la gryffondore avait commencé à amorcer le geste d'une gifle mais le jeune homme lui avait saisi le poignet et puis il lui avait lancé :

- Alors Miss je sais tout. On se prend pour une justicière.  
- Malefoy, souviens toi de notre troisième année, Je t'ai arrangé le nez gratuitement…  
- Oui, c'est ça. Disons que tu m'as plutôt pris au dépourvu. De toute façon, je ne m'abaissais pas à taper sur une fille surtout sur une sang de bourbe. Mais aujourd'hui….  
- Quoi ? Tu me cognerais !!! Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. C'est bien l'une des caractéristiques des mangemorts. Bravo, tu es en bonne place pour en devenir un à ton tour.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Avait il lancé les yeux emplis de rage. Peut-être que je ne veux pas en être. Après tout, tu ne sais rien de moi et de ma vie….

Quand Draco avait dit cela, sa voix avait changé. Elle était plus dure.

Puis le préfet ne l'écoutait plus. Il entendait uniquement la voix de son père, dans sa tête, répété en boucle toujours les mêmes choses sur le maître, les mangemorts, les menaces sur sa mère et sur sa vie. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il serrait de plus en plus le poignet de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à genou et qui le regardait abasourdi devant son mutisme et sa violence inconsciente.

La préféte avait mal même très mal.

- Lâche moi Malefoy. Lâche moi. Tu es fou...

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter cette phrase.

Le serpentard était sorti de ses horribles souvenirs, l'avait laissé et était tombé à genoux les mains posées sur le sol complètement essoufflé par l'intensité de ce qu'il avait revu dans sa mémoire.

Hermione s'était redressée et avait commencé à partir quand elle entendit frapper le sol et cette voix qui criait.

- Jamais. Non jamais je ne serai comme mon père et ses abrutis d'amis. Jamais…

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit que le vert et argent avait les poings en sang.

- Draco arrête.

Il était en transe. Il s'était redressé à genoux les bras en l'air prêt à cogner encore plus fort.

La jeune femme l'avait attrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'inflige d'autres blessures. Cependant dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur lui.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs corps étaient collés.

Hermione était confuse. Draco, lui, surpris.

Les deux jeunes gens plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

La rouge et or ne saurait dire comment ils en arrivèrent à s'embrasser. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur qui était montée du plus profond de son être. C'est alors qu'elle se souvenait aussi le froid que son cœur avait ressenti quand elle s'était réveillée quelques mois plus tard alors que Draco s'était enfuit.

- Mione. Allo. Tu es avec nous ?  
- Oui, pardon, je réfléchissais.   
- Ah quoi maman ?  
- Au fait que tu grandis bien trop vite à mon goût. Mentit elle.

William se mit à rire.

Harry, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il savait. Elle avait exactement la même attitude que quand Malefoy l'avait quittée. Mais pourquoi repensait elle à tous ça maintenant ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

Draco était rentrée chez lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la gryffondore. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit. A la colère qu'elle ressentait.

Tout cela voulait bien dire quelque chose.

Non, elle n'avait pas pu l'oublier comme ça. Il le savait. Il en était persuadé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de revenir dans sa vie. Il cherchait en se répétant toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait racontées.

- Médicomage. Elle est médicomage ! C'est ça. J'ai trouvé comment faire…

Le jeune homme commença à organiser son idée. Il était sur que c'était un bon plan.

Au restaurant, le repas s'était bien déroulé. Il était temps de rentrer car William avait du mal à rester éveillé.

Harry paya l'addition et ajouta :

- Laisse je vais le porter. Tu es fatiguée. Tu n'as pas du beaucoup de te reposer.  
- Merci Harry.  
- De rien, Mione.

Harry avait toujours cette idée fixe et au bout de quelques instants, il finit par lui demander

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu me raconterais ton malade à Poudlard.  
- Oui. Mais rentrons. Je te dirais tout quand Will sera dans son lit.  
- Ok.

Le survivant n'hésita pas plus.

Ils firent le reste du chemin retour en silence. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison d'Hermione. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et mirent le bout chou au lit.

- Il est épuisé.  
- Il n'est pas le seul. C'est sur.   
- Tu veux boire quelque chose.  
- Oui

Harry s'installa en bas sur le canapé et Hermione arriva avec deux verres de jus de citrouille.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ?  
- Si.

La jeune femme revint alors un whisky pour son ami. Elle avait remarqué ce changement chez Harry. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus. Elle pensait que c'était exceptionnel à cause de son travail.

- Alors dis moi ? J'ai remarqué que tu es ailleurs ce soir. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard.  
- C'était lui Harry...

Hermione se mit à pleurer sous la pression de la fatigue et de l'émotion qu'elle avait du caché toute la soirée à cause de son fils.

- Malefoy ?  
- Oui. Si tu savais… J'étais si en colère… Et puis…  
- Vous avez parlé ?  
- Il a essayé… Mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne pouvais pas... J'ai eu si mal en le voyant.

La médicomage continua à raconter en détail ces deux jours.

Harry écoutait attentive sans faire de commentaire. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. C'était déjà assez dur.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne pour Will. Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse souffrir comme moi.  
- Comme tu veux cependant…  
- Harry ! Non pas ce soir... Je t'en prie…

L'ex-gryffondor changea de sujet alors.

- D'accord. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Lundi, je passerai te dire au revoir à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le ministère m'envoie enquêter pendant deux ou trois jours à l'autre bout du pays.  
- Ah.

Hermione raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte. Elle le serra dans ses bras en lui disant merci pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour Will et elle. Puis la jeune femme alla se coucher. Elle était éreintée. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir les derniers événements de la tête.

Hermione resta là, allongé dans son lit, en fixant le plafond. Espérant uniquement que tout irait bien dans cette avenir proche et incertain.

**---ooOoo---**

**_Fin du chapitre. A bientôt_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**Onze jours se sont encore écoulés et je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu 10 reviews d'un coup.**_

_**Je ne sais comment vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire. **_

_**J'espère aussi que la rentrée a été bonne pour tous ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours et que les derniers vacanciers profitent bien de la fin de leur liberté… (Et oui ceux qui sont en fac)**_

_**Informations cette fic a été terminé d'être publiée en mai 2006. Et en ce qui concerne certaines remarques, je ne lis pas les fics en anglais donc toute ressemblance est fortuite.**_

_**Mais pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'explications, pensez à me laisser votre email parce que sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre. **_

**_Stop au blalbla place à l'histoire._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 4 : Première rencontre**

Lundi matin, une atmosphère tendue régnait dans l'appartement de Hermione. C'était le premier jour de William dans un milieu emprunt complètement de magie.

-William. Dépêche toi de finir ton chocolat. On va être en retard.

- Oui maman...

Mais William continuait à rêvasser en tournant sa cuillère dans son bol.

- Dit maman, tu crois qu'ils seront gentils là-bas ?

- Oui j'en suis certaine. Allez presse toi un peu, on doit y aller.

Hermione aida William à enfiler son sac à dos et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du métro. Hermione préférait toujours utiliser les moyens moldus pour se rendre à endroit surtout en compagnie de son fils. Elle voulait lui montrer que bien que le monde magique occupait une grande part dans sa vie, qu'il soit extraordinaire, on pouvait faire, tout à fait, les choses normalement.

Une douzaine de stations, plus loin, ils étaient arrivés à leur but dans la banlieue londonienne.

- Maman, à quelle heure tu vas venir me chercher ce soir ?

- 16h00, je pense.

Hermione et William arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une immense maison blanche, à deux étages, avec une magnifique plaque noire où il était inscrit en lettre d'or : Le Jardin Enchanté de Madame Grantchester.

Enchanté était bien le mot à choisir. Cela amusa beaucoup la médicomage.

La jeune femme sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme mince, aux cheveux blonds et au regard enjoué.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour. Vous devez sûrement être Miss Granger. Et si je ne me trompe pas ce grand garçon doit être William.

- Oui. Cria le petit existé.

- Entrez.

- Merci

William, voyant d'autres enfants, ne prit pas le temps de dire au revoir à sa mère et jeta sa veste par terre pour aller jouer avec eux.

- Excusez le

- Non, je comprends. C'est la première fois qu'il est avec d'autres enfants de sorciers

- Oui. Vous savez…

- Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Vous pouvez aller travailler tranquillement.

- Vous êtes sûre.

- Oui. A ce soir.

- Au revoir

Hermione quitta la femme un peu anxieuse mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle transplana pour éviter d'être en retard à l'hôpital. La jeune femme arriva dans le hall comme d'habitude et croisa un ou deux de ses collègues qui la saluèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rendit ensuite au vestiaire et se changea. Elle en sortit rapidement et commença à faire les visites de ses patients.

La journée se déroula normalement ponctuée par les rendez-vous et quelques urgences.

Draco se leva tard comme d'habitude. En tant que Malefoy, il n'avait pas besoin de réellement travailler pour vivre. La fortune qu'il avait héritée de son père était colossale. Il vivait toujours au manoir de sa famille avec sa mère.

Cette dernière ne sortait plus trop de sa chambre car cette femme digne portait encore le deuil de son mari, Lucius Malefoy. Il avait perdu la vie en rejoignant Voldemort, après s'être échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, lors du dernier combat entre les mangemorts et leurs adversaires.

Mais cette vie d'inactivité sans but ne convenait pas du tout à l'ancien serpentard.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Draco avait retrouvé une raison de vivre hors du passé. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse appel aux deux ou trois relations qu'il lui restait pour mettre en place sa stratégie.

Le blond se rendit alors au ministère de la magie.

William, lui, découvrait la vie en collectivité.

Ce n'était pas évident pourtant le petit bout chou qui faisait de son mieux. Il essaya de s'approcher d'un groupe de garçons qui regardaient des photos des derniers joueurs de quidditch à la mode. Mais les enfants sont souvent cruels avec ceux différents d'eux. Ils le regardèrent de haut et s'en allèrent plus loin, le laissant seul.

Will alla s'asseoir près d'un vieux chêne situé à côté d'une mare où se trouvait des carpes arc-en-ciel. Il admira les belles couleurs de ces poissons puis ce fût l'heure du repas.

Madame Grantchester appela les enfants avec l'aide de trois jeunes femmes.

Draco sortit du bureau en serrant la main d'un homme.

- Aucun problème, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous arrange un entretient dès Mercredi.  
- Merci dit il d'un ton cérémonieux.

Draco quitta le sorcier et se dirigea vers le hall afin de récupérer sa baguette et de rentrer chez lui.

Un sourire se dessina quelques secondes sur son visage. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il savait très bien que son nom faisait encore peur et avait encore du poids malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Mercredi, une étape serait franchie vers son objectif.

Pour l'instant, le jeune homme allait rendre visite à la seule famille qui lui restait. Une tante qui avait été mise en quarantaine par son père car elle refusait de partager ses idées sur les sang-purs. Et quand ce dernier fût tué, elle s'installa quelques temps au manoir afin de les soutenir pendant ces épreuves.

Après tout, la famille était la famille et les liens du sang l'avaient toujours emporté quelque soit les circonstances.

L'ex-préfet transplana dans le parc d'une immense bâtisse.

Hermione avait fini sa pause déjeuner et n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à son passé. Elle n'avait pas non plus osé contacter la garderie de peur de passer pour une maman trop protectrice. La jeune femme avait repris son travail et le ballet des rendez-vous avait continué de plus bel.

Il était presque 15 heures, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez

- Mione, coucou.

- Ah Harry. Comment vas-tu depuis samedi ?

- Bien. Et toi toujours autant débordée et un peu anxieuse ?

- Un peu. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai fini pour aller chercher Will. Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Ah ! Hummmmmmmm. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je le récupère ?

- Tu serais un amour.

Hermione se précipita pour se jeter dans les bras d'Harry pour le remercier.

- Mais, pense que c'est exceptionnel !

- Ouiiiii. Je sais. Tiens voilà l'adresse. Tu me sauves encore.

- Je sais c'est pas la première fois me semble t-il.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard de la jeune médicomage. Combien de fois son meilleur ami était resté avec elle pour la soutenir et la consoler.

William avait passé son après-midi à l'écart.

Seule une petite fille rousse avec des yeux verts lui avait adressé la parole quelques instants puis elle était repartie jouer avec ses copines.

Lui était retourné à son chêne. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait la forme des nuages.

- Ma tante.

- Bonjour mon petit.

Mme Grantchester avait toujours ce ton affectueux envers Draco comme si il était toujours le petit garçon enjoué de ses souvenirs. Mais ça faisait longtemps que cet enfant avait disparu à cause de la dureté de son père.

- Dis moi comment vas-tu ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Et toi ?

- Les enfants, la routine… Si il y a un petit nouveau. Il me fait un peu penser à toi par son côté solitaire.

- Ah !

- Mais bon c'est son premier jour, on verra…

- Je peux aller les rejoindre ?

- Oui, ils vont être heureux de te voir.

Draco adorait aller jouer avec les enfants car eux se fichaient complètement de qui il était. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était qu'un grand voulait bien jouer avec eux. Mais pour éviter des histoires avec les parents, on lui avait donné un surnom.

Le jeune homme rejoignit les petits garnements qui se précipitèrent sur lui sauf William. Il joua quelques instants avec eux et remarqua le nouveau.

- Continuez, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Draco s'approcha doucement du petit garçon.

William n'était pas timide mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit de rester sur ces gardes avec les inconnus.

- Salut.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas venir jouer ?

- J'sais pas. Je regarde les nuages.

- Ah… Moi aussi c'est un jeu que j'aimais faire… Mais tu ne préférerais pas jouer avec nous ?

William tourna la tête pour voir comment était la personne qui lui parlait.

La première chose fût le sourire qui illuminait le visage de cet homme. Cette confiance qui se dégageait de lui le rassura. C'était la même que celle de sa mère.

Finalement William se leva et prit la main de Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent avec les autres.

L'heure du départ était proche.

Madame Grantchester rappela alors les enfants pour prendre leur goûter.

Draco savait qu'il était temps qu'il parte avant l'arrivée des parents. Il ne voulait pas à tirer des soucis à sa tante.

Les enfants lui dirent au revoir mais William s'approcha et resta quelques secondes de plus en lui soufflant

- Tu reviendras ?

- Oui, bientôt.

- Au fait, je m'appelle William.

Et il se précipita avec les autres.

**---ooOoo---**

**_Fin du chapitre. A Bientôt…._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**Je m'étonne toujours de recevoir autant de reviews. Je sais que cette histoire plaît mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès sur un gros site comme ça. Je vous remercie beaucoup**_

**_Donc au lieu de 11 onze jours seulement neuf se sont écoulés pour publier le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. _**

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 5 : Insistances**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés.

Harry était parti pour sa mission et devait rentrer incessamment sous peu.

Ron était à l'étranger pour organiser la sécurité de la prochaine coupe mondiale de Quidditch.

Hermione croulait sous le travail à l'hôpital.

Le seul qui s'amusait bien était William. Il s'était très bien habitué à la vie du jardin malgré le fait qu'il préférait rester, par moment, seul dans ses pensées.

Le week-end avait filé plus vite que jamais et la routine du lundi matin refaisait son apparition. Pourtant un événement impensable allait arriver.

Hermione déposa William chez Madame Grantchester et fila pour transplaner à son bureau. Comme d'ordinaire son emploi du temps était réglé à la seconde. En arrivant, elle trouva une note de service lui signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe d'administration de la direction de Sainte Mangouste. Une réunion était prévue afin de le présenter à tout le personnel.

La jeune femme avait juste le temps d'avaler un café avant. Elle monta les escaliers et longea le couloir pour se rendre à la grande salle de réunion. La plus part de ses collègues étaient déjà là et formaient une masse devant l'estrade où se tenait le directeur. Elle demanda discrètement

- Vous savez qui s'est ?

- Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est jeune. Lui répondit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

L'homme au pupitre commença un discours parfaitement ennuyeux.

Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle pensait déjà à la pile de dossier en retard qu'elle devrait remplir pendant son heure de déjeuner. Mais quand elle entendit le nom du nouveau venu, son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques instants. Elle murmura

- Ce n'est pas possible !

La médicomage se rapprocha alors afin de vérifier que ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai et malheureusement ce fût le cas.

C'était bien Draco Malefoy.

L'ex-gryffondore était hors d'elle. Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce le plus discrètement possible mais ce fût peine perdue. Elle n'entendit que ces quelques mots qui la scotchèrent sur place.

- Je passerai dans chaque bureau pour apprendre à connaître chacun d'entre vous... Dit l'homme aux yeux gris métallique.

Le reste de la phrase ne parvint pas jusqu'au cerveau d'Hermione. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité.

" Comment aller t'elle se sortir de cette situation ? "

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco avait cherché Hermione du regard mais ne l'avait pas vu.

" Peut-être ne travaillait elle pas aujourd'hui. "

Non, c'était la première chose qu'il avait vérifiée en s'installant dans son bureau.

" Mais où était-elle ? "

Puis en scrutant vers le fond, il avait aperçu cette forme si familière qui avait habitée ses pensées tous les jours de toutes ces années. Ses cheveux longs bouclés miel qui lui faisait penser à un coucher de soleil. Jamais il n'aurait pu les effacer de sa mémoire.

La deuxième étape de son plan était réussie. Maintenant il fallait jouer serrer et le jeune homme en était très conscient.

A la fin de la réunion, Hermione se précipita dans son bureau. Elle fit disparaître les photos de William en laissant bien en évidence les photos de Harry et d'elle ainsi qu'une du trio afin que tout cela soit crédible.

La jeune femme commença ses visites en consultant tous les cinq minutes sa montre. Elle aurait voulu être déjà à la fin de cette horrible journée. Elle retourna dans son bureau afin de prescrire les traitements aux patients qui l'attendaient quand on toqua à la porte.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir un tambour à la place du cœur tellement celui-ci cognait fort. Elle maîtrisa sa voix et parvint à dire

- Entrez.

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour prendre courage et affronter encore une fois cet homme de son passé. Il s'était assis en face d'elle.

- Granger

- Malefoy. J'ai très peu de temps à t'accorder. Je suis débordée.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Tes confrères s'occuperont de tes patients le temps que je suis avec toi.

- Toujours le même…

Draco ne savait quoi trop répondre et il continua sur sa lancée.

- Donc j'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu travaillais ici depuis quelques mois.

- Effectivement.

- Et tu t'y plais.

- Oui.

Draco s'était levé et contourna le bureau pour se retrouver à côté de la jeune femme. Malgré le temps, son cœur s'emballait comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées mais Hermione le rappela à la réalité.

- Malefoy que veux tu savoir d'autres ?

- …

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur les photos animées d'Hermione et Harry. L'amertume, qu'il avait envers le survivant, remonta à la surface.

- Tiens Saint Potter !

- Ah tu ne vas pas commencer. Ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. J'en suis certaine.

La discussion devenait houleuse.

Les nerfs de la médicomage étaient à vifs.

Chacun d'eux se toisait du regard cherchant la faille de l'autre pour prendre le dessus. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si quelqu'un n'avait pas interrompu ce combat silencieux.

Draco ne bougea pas tandis qu'Hermione tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était. Qu'elle ne fût pas son soulagement en apercevant des cheveux noirs en batille assortis d'une paire d'yeux vert émeraude.

- Harry ! Cria t-elle.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise pour aller le rejoindre. Mais Draco, plus rapide, se retrouva entre eux.

- Potter ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis en plein travail.

- Quoi ?

- Oui je fais parti du conseil d'administration. Hermione n'a pas de temps pour toi !

Harry resta surpris et lança un regard vers son amie qui serrait ses poings.

- Malefoy, tu exagères. J'aurai toujours du temps pour Harry.

L'ex-préféte se rapprocha du survivant et l'enlaça en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la bouche.

Harry ne montra aucune réaction et enserra sa taille avec son bras.

Hermione jeta un œil et lui déclara :

- De toute manière, nous avions fini.

Draco sortit comme une trombe sans un mot. Il était furieux et partit en direction de son bureau.

- Désolé Harry pour le baiser mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je comprends Mione mais …

Il hésitait à finir sa phrase car il savait que la jeune femme ne serait pas réceptive.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… Dis moi, tu viens manger un bout avec moi ?

- D'accord mais rapidement.

Draco était assis dans son bureau. Il fulminait. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir le baiser qu'Hermione avait donné à Harry. Il avait mal. Apparemment ce ne serait pas chose facile de la récupérer.

William lui aussi était entrain de manger. Il parlait de nouveau avec la petite fille de son premier jour. Elle s'appelait Julia. Son père était un sorcier et sa maman une moldue. Elle avait un chat aussi et le même âge que lui.

- Et toi, ils font quoi tes parents ?

- Ma maman est médicomage.

- Et ton papa ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ah bon…

Julia voyant le regard triste de William n'insista pas. Même si elle n'était pas très grande, elle était mature pour son âge. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent à manger.

Hermione et Harry arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant moldu où ils s'installèrent.

**---ooOoo---**

_**Fin du chapitre. A Bientôt….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**Je m'étonne toujours de recevoir autant de reviews. Je sais que cette histoire plaît mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès sur un gros site comme ça. Je vous remercie beaucoup**_

**_Donc au lieu de 11 onze jours seulement neuf se sont écoulés pour publier le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. _**

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexions sur l'avenir **

Harry et Hermione mangeaient mais ce dernier avait autre chose en tête et écoutait distraitement son amie qui se plaignait.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de ressasser et de commenter ce que Malefoy avait fait, son comportement, ses réflexions …

Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'il refasse surface maintenant, à ce moment précis de sa vie, alors que tout prenait enfin un semblant de stabilité. Et si il découvrait l'existence de Will. S'il comprenait que c'était lui le père…

Non. Il était hors de question que Malefoy gâche la vie de son fils comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Elle le protégerait coût que coût.

L'ancienne gryffondore continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

Harry avait attendu un moment et se décida à l'interrompre. Il fallait qu'il lui pose la question qu'elle n'avait pas voulu écouter à Sainte Mangouste.

- Mione ! S'il te plaît. D'accord, tu ne veux pas dire à Malefoy que Will est son fils. Je comprends. Mais as-tu pensé à lui ?

- Harry !

- Mione, un jour William voudra savoir qui est son père. C'est naturel. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment. Tu le sais très bien.

Même si Hermione savait que Harry disait vrai, elle ne sut quoi répondre. C'est juste. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'un jour son fils voudrait connaître la vérité sur son père et savoir pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux.

- Mione ?

- Harry... Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît dit elle la voix brisée sous le sentiment d'impuissance.

En regardant son amie, le survivant put voir que les larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il comprit que cela faisait beaucoup d'émotion d'un coup et la jeune femme, malgré son apparence d'indépendance et de force, était encore bien trop fragile pour accepter cette vérité.

Le jeune homme lui raconta alors sa mission afin de lui changer les idées.

Hermione l'écouta et se mit à rire quand il lui décrivit comment il avait confondu un sort sous l'emprise de la surprise et que les livres d'une maison l'avaient poursuivi pour le mordre. Elle lui demanda si il avait eu des nouvelles de Ron mais il lui répondit que non.

Le jeune homme roux devait rentrer d'ici une semaine et il leurs enverrait sûrement un hibou avant.

A la fin du déjeuner, les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. En lui disant au revoir, Hermione en profita pour l'inviter à manger samedi chez elle avec Neville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous vus.

Après la guerre, Neville, sous le poids de la douleur, avait préféré partir à l'étranger pour terminer ses études. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Luna. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider mais il fallait que le temps passe…

Hermione partit donc en direction de son travail.

Draco lui n'avait rien pu avaler. Il était pris entre passé et présent. Il revoyait les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec sa gryffondore. Le fait de lui dire qu'il l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. N'avait elle pas fait la même promesse ? N'avait elle pas juré qu'elle n'aimerait personne d'autre. Et ses baisers des mensonges ?

Non cela ne se pouvait et pourtant, il l'avait bien vu embrasser Potter à son arrivée. D'accord c'était un baiser timide mais c'en était un quand même.

Le jeune homme se rappelait de la passion entre eux, la fougue,… Et là, avec le survivant, rien ne se dégageait. Il lui semblait que Hermione était éteinte. Il se sentit pour la première fois responsable de son état. Après tout, il l'avait abandonnée sans lui dire quoique se soit.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis le raisonnement habituel de l'ex-serpentard reprit bien vite le dessus. Il avait décidé de la récupérer par tous les moyens.

Après tout une promesse était une promesse et dans la famille Malefoy, la parole donnait, valait bien plus que le reste quoi que cela ait pu coûter.

Il fallait que le blond rallume la flamme qui avait existé entre eux.

Est-ce que la colère qu'éprouvait la médicomage n'était pas une preuve qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente à son retour.

D'accord Hermione le détestait mais n'avait il pas appris grâce à elle que l'amour pouvait tout.

Le jeune homme s'installa à son bureau et griffonna quelques mots sur un papier. Il se rendit à la volière et donna le message à un hibou. En retournant dans son bureau, il vit à travers la fenêtre Hermione qui revenait.

William avait fini de déjeuner et était parti avec Julia sous le chêne. Ils avaient joué un bon moment quand ils s'allongèrent pour profiter de la caresse du vent sur leur visage. Alors William lui montra son jeu favori avec les nuages.

- Regarde Julia, tu as vu le cheval dans le ciel.

- Où ça ?

- Là, tu vois regarde bien le nuage.

- Ah oui dit elle en poussant un cri aigu.

Ce qui les fit rire aux éclats.

William était bien avec Julia. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une amie. Elle était gentille avec lui.

Les deux bouts choux finirent par s'endormir là et lorsque Madame Grantchester voulut les appeler pour la sieste, elle trouva le spectacle tellement attendrissant qu'elle les laissa dormir comme ça en prenant soin de mettre un sort de protection afin que rien ne puisse leurs arriver.

Ils étaient vraiment mignons et ressemblaient à deux anges.

Hermione avait repris ses activités en espérant ne plus voir Malefoy de la journée.

D'un côté, elle était hors d'elle mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait oublier.

Après tout, il était son grand amour. Le seul qui ait compté dans sa vie. Celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. De plus, il était le père de son enfant et ça rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer.

La médicomage commençait à se radoucir en pensant à ce jeune homme qui venait troublé une fois de plus sa vie quand elle se souvint aussi de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il était parti, la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré pour terminer ses études, faire l'éducation de William malgré le jugement des sorciers bien pensant qui la regardaient sans savoir.

Tout cela ne fit qu'accentuer son ressentiment envers l'ancien vert et argent. Elle décida de se concentrer sur son travail.

La fin de la journée arriva vite sans que cet intrus ne vienne l'importuner. Elle rangea ses derniers dossiers et voyant l'heure, elle se changea et transplana pour aller chercher William au jardin.

Quelques parents étaient déjà là. Elle se rendit alors à l'arrière de la maison et vit son fils.

William, voyant sa mère, se précipita dans ses bras.

- Mamannnnnnn.

- Ca va ?

- Ouiiii.

William fit au revoir de la main à Julia et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du métro.

**---ooOoo---**

_**Fin du chapitre. A Bientôt….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo0oo--**

**Chapitre 7 : Pas de Papa**

Cela faisait un mois que l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste vivait au rythme des rencontres entre Hermione et Draco.

Non qu'ils se disputaient et se donnaient en spectacle mais l'atmosphère, autour d'eux, était chargée d'électricité. Ce qui rendait assez mal à l'aise les autres médicomages et les infirmières.

A chaque détour de couloir, chacun jetait un coup d'oeil afin de ne pas les rencontrer ensemble.

Il suffisait que Draco dise blanc pour qu'Hermione dise noir et une fois de plus, on entendait la porte de la jeune femme claquait.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Pour qui, il se prend avec ses conseils et ses réflexions sur Harry. Non mais... De toute manière, cela ne sert à rien que je m'énerve, c'est ce qu'il cherche.

L'ancienne rouge et or reprit son calme et continua de soigner ses patients. Pourtant son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à lui.

Plus Malefoy l'exaspérait, plus les souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard remontaient. Comme si ces électrochocs émotionnels étaient le seul moyen de lui faire retrouver ses sensations enfouies depuis tout ce temps.

Entre deux patients, Hermione se retrouvait à l'école dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle se revoyait lover dans les bras du blondinet à lire. Par moment, à l'époque, elle lui jetait des regards en coin en se demandant si elle pouvait croire à ce bonheur. Mais dés que Draco l'a regardée tous ses doutes s'envolaient.

Comme elle avait été naïve à cette période de sa vie.

Depuis la médicomage s'était endurcie. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'il n'y avait pas du bon dans chaque être et que, parfois, les gens ne pouvaient pas changer.

Les conséquences de son histoire avec le serpentard ne lui avaient pas seulement brisée le coeur mais elle lui avait fait perdre son optimisme et sa foi dans l'autre. Ce qui était pire, car cela l'avait privée de tout espoir en l'avenir.

Draco, une fois de plus, avait quitté son travail afin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Il était allé déjeuner avec les enfants chez sa tante, madame Grantchester.

Là-bas, le serpentard laissait tomber le masque et devenait un jeune homme comme les autres.

Pendant le repas, Draco n'était pas vraiment présent. Il ne faisait que songer à son objectif : récupérer Hermione pour lui dire la vérité et reprendre leur histoire. Mais vu la tension entre les deux jeunes gens, ça n'arriverait pas aussi vite qu'il avait pu le souhaiter.

D'un côté, le blond savait que c'était sa faute. Il aurait dû lui laisser quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que sa décision de partir n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais de l'autre, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre possibilité.

De temps en temps, le blond racontait une blague pour distraire les enfants. Pourtant, il y en avait un qui n'était pas dupe. C'était William.

Il connaissait ce genre de comportement car sa mère avait le même depuis quelques temps.

Draco continuait de flotter entre passé et présent.

Cependant, à cet instant, la seule certitude qu'avait le jeune homme, c'était que jamais plus, il ne pourrait se passer de la présence d'Hermione. La revoir avait réveillé tout son être. Il sentait à nouveau la vie s'écoulait dans son corps.

A la fin du repas, pendant que les enfants terminaient, l'ancien serpentard alla s'allonger sous le chêne sans voir que quelqu'un le suivait. Une fois installé, il sentit alors une présence l'observait. En levant la tête, il aperçut William.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Non.

Draco avait remarqué que les réponses de l'enfant étaient toujours aussi courtes et précises que les siennes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vois que tu es triste et je me demandais pourquoi.

Le blond était impressionné par le don d'observation du petit garçon. Rare étaient ceux capable de lire en lui. Il n'y avait eu que trois personnes dans sa vie. Sa mère, Dumbledore et Hermione.

Le jeune homme sentit un froid lui remontait dans la poitrine en pensant à cette dernière.

William, tout naturellement, s'assit à côté de Draco et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ce qui fit sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur.

- Tu sais, ma maman me répète toujours que quand quelque chose ne va pas et que je suis loin d'elle, et bien, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et me rappeler combien ma famille m'aime. Du coup, je me sens mieux.

- Ta maman et ton papa ont bien de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon aussi fort. Dit Draco.

A ces mots, William regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et une lueur de tristesse apparut dans le regard clair du garçon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le bout de chou prit alors une voix fluette.

- Mon papa non. Mais ma maman et mes tontons oui.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

- Pardon. Je...

- Maman ne me parle jamais de lui...

- …

- En tout cas, j'aimerai qu'il soit comme toi.

Draco ne posa pas plus de question de peur de faire sangloter William. Il le serra dans ses bras et le petit garçon s'endormit contre lui au son des battements de son coeur.

Le blond le porta jusqu'à la salle de repos avec tous les autres puis repartit à son bureau en disant au revoir.

A partir de maintenant, Draco ne s'apitoierait plus sur son sort et si l'envie lui en prenait, il se souviendrait alors du courageux petit William qui lui avait donné une grande leçon de vie.

**--oo0oo--**

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde**_

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Comme j'ai été longue. Pour me faire pardonner je mettrai le 9 chapitre dans 3 jours. Comme cela j'aurai respecter ce que j'avais annoncé pour la publication._**

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo0oo--**

**Chapitre 8 : Secrets**

Draco était une fois de plus assit à son bureau. Ses pensées ramenaient sans cesse William à son esprit.

« Pourquoi ce petit garçon me touche tant ? »

Il l'ignorait.

C'était peut-être cette solitude, avec laquelle lui aussi, avait grandi et qui avait seulement disparu pendant l'histoire qu'il avait eu avec Hermione.

Puis elle était, à nouveau, devenue sa compagne lorsqu'il avait tout quitté pour sauver la seule femme qui comptait pour lui. Cette même femme qui serait à jamais toute sa vie.

Le blond se rappelait de l'odeur de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains. Il pouvait encore dessiner, en fermant les yeux, les courbes de son visage, de son corps…

C'est les trois coups contre la porte qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Oui ?

- Je m'en vais monsieur.

- Très bien.

- Bon week-end.

- A vous aussi.

Le week-end...

Le jeune homme ne voyait même plus la différence entre les jours de la semaine. Il rangea ses affaires et transplana jusqu'à Près au Lard. Il voulait tout oublier pendant quelques heures.

Mais le destin avait prévu tout autre chose.

Hermione avait retrouvé William chez Madame Grantchester.

Le petit garçon était heureux car il savait qu'il allait avoir sa maman pour lui tout seul pendant deux jours. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Hermione demanda à son fils.

- Que veux tu que l'on fasse pendant ce week-end ?

- J'aimerai aller... au zoo et ...

- Et quoi ?

- Je voudrais voir... tonton Ron.

Hermione eut un sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle savait parfaitement que chaque fois que Ron rentrait de voyage, il ramenait un cadeau pour Will et que cette demande n'était pas tout à fait innocente bien qu'elle sache que son fils adorait ses deux oncles.

- Très bien. Je lui envoie un hibou pour lui dire que l'on passera dimanche le voir.

- Wouaiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

William sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui posa un gros bisou sur la joue.

Quand elle regardait son petit, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir des expressions de son père. Il l'avait le même visage que quand Draco avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

William était aux anges.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer et à regarder les albums photos familiales.

Le petit garçon tombait de sommeil.

Hermione le porta, le coucha et le borda. Il commença à marmonner et puis se rendormit sous le poids de la fatigue.

La jeune femme alors se lova dans le canapé. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit en observant les flammes orange et jaune du feu.

Petit à petit, l'ancienne gryffondor succomba et finit par s'endormir. Ses rêves n'étaient peuplés que d'une paire d'yeux gris bleu métallique qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Draco.

La médicomage sursauta en sentant une main se posait sur elle.

- Maman. Maman. Dépêche toi ! C'est l'heure.

Hermione avait passé toute la nuit sur le divan. Apparemment le jour s'était levé depuis un bon moment. Elle avait du mal à se réveiller mais quand elle vit comment William s'était habillé, elle fut saisie d'un fou rire.

Il avait mis son tee-shirt à l'envers, garder son bas de pyjama et mis des chaussettes de différentes couleurs. Le tout bien évidement débrailler ce qui le faisait ressembler à un petit clown.

Par contre, il avait cette lumière dans les yeux. Cette lumière qui indique tout l'espoir que l'on peut avoir...

Cette lumière qui avait quitté Hermione depuis cette dernière année à Poudlard.

- Mamannnnnnnnnnn !

- Innn gémit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Tu m'as promis.

- Ouiiiiiii.

La jeune femme se redressa péniblement pendant que William l'a tirée pour qu'elle se lève plus vite. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, se prépara du café noir pour elle et du chocolat pour son fils.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au métro.

William était de plus en plus impatient. Son excitation était incontenable.

La porte de la rame s'ouvrit et il sortit comme une trombe sur le quai en appelant sa mère.

- Vite maman vite !

- William ! Le zoo ne va pas disparaître.

- Si répondit le petit garçon avec un air des plus sérieux.

Hermione voyant sa tête se mit de nouveau à rire et prit la main de son fils pour s'y rendre.

La nuit fut encore blanche pour Draco.

Depuis que le jeune homme travaillait à l'hôpital avec Hermione, le sommeil n'était guère facile à trouver. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la jeune femme de son passé et qui avait tellement changé d'attitude envers lui aujourd'hui.

Le serpentard espérait au fond de lui qu'il trouverait le chemin de son coeur et qu'il lui rappellerait les bons souvenirs de leur passé commun comme ceux du bal.

Il avait été ébloui par cette soirée. Il revoyait encore Hermione dans cette somptueuse robe noire qui avait fait tournée la tête à plus d'un garçon. C'est là qu'il avait su qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cette expression était devenue rare toutes ces dernières années.

Vers dix heures, Draco se leva et sortit du manoir. Il évitait de rester trop longtemps dans cette sinistre bâtisse qui enfermait encore la souffrance endurée depuis son enfance.

L'ex vert et argent déambula comme à son habitude sans que personne du monde moldu ne fasse attention à lui. Il aimait cette sensation d'anonymat qui le protégeait du nom qui était le sien et qui inspirait toujours autant de jugement et de méfiance de la part des sorciers.

Les rues commencèrent à arborer des décorations aux couleurs orange et noir signe qu'Halloween n'était plus très loin.

Le vent soufflait et le froid était bien installé en cette matinée d'automne. C'est parmi le tumulte de la foule que Draco reconnut une petite voix…

**--oo0oo--**

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir,**_

**_Comme promis je poste le chapitre 9 de cette histoire puisque je vous ai fait attendre plus de 11 jours pour le dernier._**

_**Je n'ai rien de très palpitant à vous dire à part qu'il commence à faire froid malgré le beau qu'il y a eu pendant les premiers jours d'Octobre.**_

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 9 : Course contre le temps**

- William ! Se dit Draco.

L'ex-serpentard commença à scruter du regard la foule des badauds qui l'entourait. Il voyait une multitude de visages, de couleurs. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement le petit garçon.

« Mais où est il ? »

Son coeur battait de plus en plus lentement. La scène, devant lui, était comme ralentit comme si le temps essayait de l'aider à le localiser. Puis se fût la délivrance.

Le petit garçon était là-bas en face de lui de l'autre côté de la rue.

William lui n'avait rien vu. Il poussait des cris joyeux et tirait Hermione par la main. Il était très pressé et ne cessait de répéter :

- Vite maman ! Vite !

Le bout de chou n'avait pas vu le jeune homme avec lequel il partageait des moments si privilégiés. Il s'était mis à courir afin d'accélérer le pas de la jeune femme.

Draco s'apprêtait à traversée et voir enfin qui était avec le petit garçon quand soudain une dame âgée trébucha et se rattrapa en se confondant en excuse.

Le jeune homme sourit mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Il était ailleurs. Il avait perdu William du regard et essayait vainement de le situer. Il traversa précipitamment la route pour retrouver la trace du petit garçon.

« Où peut-il être et qui est la femme avec lui ? »

Il l'avait à peine vu l'espace d'un centième de seconde.

Tant de questions encore sans réponses.

Hermione et William étaient maintenant devant l'entrée du zoo.

L'enfant leva la tête et regarda les grandes lettres rouges au dessus des grilles ouvertes en métal noir. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient de plaisir.

Hermione s'attendrit et sentit une douce chaleur montée dans son coeur qui l'apaisa.

Malheureusement cet instant de paix fut de courte durée et une pensée la ramena à la réalité: Draco.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il surgisse maintenant dans son esprit alors que tout allait bien. Est ce que c'était de la culpabilité du fait que sa conscience commençait à la travailler du à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Harry quelques semaines plutôt.

« Non se dit elle ».

L'ex-gryffondore chassa cette réflexion aussi vite qu'elle put et profita de ses instants de joie avec son fils.

- Maman, on y va !?

- Oui. Attends un peu que je paie les tickets.

Draco déambulait dans les rues où il cherchait toujours une trace. Il remonta encore un peu puis s'arrêta pour s'asseoir. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Son regard se posa sur le porche du zoo.

« Peut-être ? »

Le blond s'approcha du gardien et l'interpella.

L'homme avait une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait un uniforme bleu qui l'enserrait un peu à cause de son gros ventre. Des boutons dorés essayaient de maintenir le tout fermer. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des grosses moustaches ce qui le faisait ressembler aux anciens gardes d'en temps.

Le gardien écouta Draco. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

Dans le doute, l'ancien vert et argent décida de pénétrer à l'intérieur du parc.

Hermione et william sortaient du paradis des reptiles.

- Tu as vu maman comme ils étaient gros.

- Oui.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir.

- Tu sais c'est déjà arrivé...

- …

- Ton oncle Harry m'a racontée, en seconde année, qu'il avait lâché un boa sur son cousin sans le vouloir.

- Comment tonton Harry aurait pu ?

- A l'époque, il ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier mais il te le racontera lui même quand il reviendra de mission.

La journée se déroulait vraiment bien.

William rayonnait tout comme sa maman. Il se mit à courir en apercevant un marchand de glace.

- Maman s'il te plaît ? dit il avec une petite moue

- D'accord dit Hermione en levant les yeux, en voyant le regard implorant de son fils.

La médicomage se mit à sourire. Will savait toujours comment obtenir les choses tout comme... Soudain elle le vit au loin. Draco était là tout prêt.

- William dépêche toi de choisir sinon on va rater le petit train.

- Celle-là.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas remarqué le ton angoissé.

Hermione paya et le prit dans ses bras prétextant que cela leurs ferait gagner du temps.

William était très occupé à manger sa glace.

Hermione se dépêcha et au lieu de repasser près des serpents, elle fit le tour par le bosquet afin d'éviter le jeune homme.

« Pourvu qu'il ne nous ait pas vus » Pensa t'elle.

Son cerveau commençait à envisager les pires choses. Malgré le temps, elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser sa tendance à exagérer en état de stress.

Draco lui parcourait la moindre parcelle du zoo mais aucune trace. Il avait le coeur lourd. Il aurait tant aimé voir William. Il avait un lien si particulier avec lui. Il s'assit la tête entre les mains afin de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer, était il si attaché à cet enfant. Il le connaissait à peine. Peut-être sa situation ou bien cette tristesse qu'il y avait dans son regard et que lui aussi avait connu enfant. »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas.

Hermione était rentrée rapidement chez elle.

William avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme de sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement qu'elle avait eu soudain.

Hermione venait de prendre conscience que Malefoy avait failli découvrir l'existence de son fils. Elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre. Elle voulait tellement le protéger pour qu'il ne connaisse pas la même souffrance qu'elle.

La médicomage était toujours persuadée que Malefoy partirait comme ça d'un coup sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour William. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Harry ne serait pas là avant deux ou trois jours. Quant à Ron, il ne serait pas objectif. Il s'énerverait et n'écouterait rien.

La jeune femme envoya Will jouait dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de se poser.

Hermione prit conscience qu'une course contre le temps venait de commencer et qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment éviter cet homme de son passé : Draco Malefoy.

Tôt ou tard, si il restait dans son entourage, il finirait par apprendre la vérité.

A cette idée, la jeune femme paniqua. Elle avait si peur de ce qui pourrait se passer...

A cet instant, un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre…

**---ooOoo---**

_**Fin du chapitre. A Bientôt….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**J'espère que vous allez bien. **_

_**A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais reprendre mon rythme habituel comme pour mes autres fics, c'est-à-dire 1 chapitre par semaine. Je publierai tous les dimanches. Comme c'est l'un de ms deux jours de congés c'est plus simple.**_

_**Stop au blalbla place à l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 10 : Je ne t'oublierai jamais**

Hermione ouvrit au volatile qui se posa sur la table en tendant sa patte. Elle détacha la lettre, donna quelques miettes et caressa la tête du rapace.

C'était la réponse de Ron qui était heureux de les voir le lendemain. Il avait tellement de chose à lui raconter. Elle se rendit donc dans la chambre de son fils afin de lui dire. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'observa quelques instants.

William était concentré sur son dessin. Il n'entendit pas sa mère entrait.

- Will

- …

- William ?

- Hum.

La médicomage se pencha au dessus de son fils.

- Quel beau dessin. Tu as représenté le jardin enchanté.

- Ouais.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Julia avec sa robe rose préférée

- Et là ?

- C'est mon copain. C'est un grand lui et je l'aime beaucoup.

- Ah. Et bien, si tu veux pour ton anniversaire, on pourra les inviter.

La jeune femme était heureuse que son fils ait enfin des amis.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

William leva la tête et fit un immense sourire à sa mère. La joie se lisait sur le visage du bout de chou.

- Tu sais tonton Ron a écrit. Il est impatient de nous voir demain. Mais en attendant jeune homme, il est temps d'aller te laver.

- Je suis obligé ? Dit il avec une petite moue pour faire culpabiliser Hermione.

- Oui il se fait tard. Puis on doit encore manger.

Will n'avait pas envie mais sa mère ne lui laissa évidemment pas le choix.

Draco, lui, avait fini par atterrir dans un bar du chemin de traverse.

Le jeune homme avait commandé une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il s'était installé dans un coin à l'écart.

La table se trouvait dans la pénombre.

L'endroit n'était pas très reluisant mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était oublié sa douleur, ses questions et surtout la dureté d'Hermione envers lui. Plus il buvait moins cela avait d'effet. Il avait mal, mal en mourir.

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de solution.

Il fallait que le jeune homme lui parle une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute juste une fois, juste pour qu'elle comprenne que jamais il ne l'avait oubliée… Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire… Qu'elle était la femme de sa vie… Qu'ils avaient encore une chance d'être heureux, ensemble…

Ses pensées allaient tellement vite que Draco n'arrivait plus à les formuler. Il finit par partir pour rentrer au manoir.

En arrivant là-bas, le blond vit le portrait de son père qu'il le regardait de son air hautain et qui lui asséna un seul mot.

- Pitoyable.

- Tais toi. Siffla Draco. Si tu n'étais pas mort. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute…

Le portrait ne montrait aucune réaction et devint encore plus acerbe avec le jeune homme.

Cet échange rendit fou Draco. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de feu contre le portrait qui commença à hurler encore plus fort.

A ce moment là, un elfe de maison apparut et éteignit le début d'incendie tandis que Draco se laissait glisser lentement contre le mur avec un rire désespéré. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

L'elfe le souleva et l'emmena jusque sur son lit où il finit, sa nuit, habillé.

Le soleil montra ses premiers rayons à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. La chaleur, la fit sortir doucement de son sommeil.

La jeune femme resta là un moment sans bouger. Elle avait encore peu dormi. Elle voyait de nouveau Draco au zoo.

La peur était encore là au fond de son ventre.

Et pourtant malgré toute la colère au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais il n'était pas question de ses sentiments à elle.

La médicomage devait d'abord penser à William. Elle devait le protéger et faire en sorte que Draco sorte définitivement de sa vie.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors doucement et une petite forme se rapprocha de son lit.

- Maman, je peux venir dans ton lit un peu ?

- oui. Grimpe.

Hermione serra alors très fort William contre elle. C'était lui à présent qui faisait sa vie et personne d'autre. Elle se l'était promis le jour de sa naissance.

William sentait bien que sa mère était préoccupée même si elle ne le montrait pas. Il s'inquiétait. Que pouvait il y avoir de si grave. Il n'osa pas poser la question. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus en l'interrogeant.

Draco se réveilla presque à l'heure du déjeuner. Sa tête... Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser au moindre bruit. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être rentrer au manoir mais pas comment il était monté dans sa chambre. Sûrement l'elfe de maison qui l'avait fait. Puis l'image d'Hermione s'imposa à lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait décidé. En premier, il devait faire disparaître son mal de crâne. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, ouvrit un placard et avala une potion.

Quelques instants plus tard, la douleur avait disparu.

Draco était déterminé cette fois.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione le plus vite possible. Pour être sur qu'elle vienne, il n'y avait qu'une solution la faire venir à l'hôpital en prétextant une urgence.

Hermione et William était arrivé devant la maison de Ron.

La bâtisse en apparence n'était pas très grande mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Elle frappa à la porte et le jeune roux ouvrit.

- Tonton !

- Will. Mione. Entrez

- Comment allez vous ?

- Bien répondit Hermione.

- Installez vous. D'ici cinq minutes on va passer à table.

Ron avait à peine fini de dire cela que soudain un hibou s'engouffra dans la maison. Il s'approcha de l'animal et décrocha la lettre.

On aurait pu croire que c'était le ministère mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Mione, c'est une lettre pour toi de l'hôpital.

- ah ?

La médicomage l'ouvrit immédiatement.

- Je dois partir de tout urgence, on a besoin de moi. Est-ce que tu peux ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Will.

- William, je suis désolé je ne serai pas avec toi aujourd'hui.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête un peu déçu.

- T'inquiète pas bonhomme, on va passer une excellente journée tous les deux entre hommes.

Hermione posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils, un sur la joue de Ron qui rougit légèrement comme à son habitude et puis elle transplana directement dans le vestiaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'elle s'effondra.

Dans un coin, il y avait Draco. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il l'attendait en priant que personne ne vienne ici. Il lui avait envoyé cette lettre pour la stupéfixer afin de lui parler dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait les déranger. Il savait que la jeune femme serait furieuse mais c'était sa dernière chance.

Le jeune homme transplana en la tenant dans ses bras.

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent dans une pièce éclairée uniquement de bougies. Il la déposa contre le mur et ôta le sort.

Hermione tomba à genou.

Le blond voulut l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa.

- Oh j'aurai du m'en douter ! Hurla t-elle.

- Calme…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de la jeune femme rencontra la joue du jeune homme dans une gifle magistrale. Il n'eut pas de réaction au grand étonnement de la médicomage.

- Je l'ai mérité.

Hermione le fixa, étonnée, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était en face d'elle.

- Malefoy ! Laisse moi partir !

Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione qui était coincé et ne pouvait pas se dérober. Il allait poser sa main mais elle détourna la tête les yeux fermées. Il la baissa avant d'avoir pu toucher la peau de la jeune femme.

- N'aie pas peur Mione. Je ne te ferai rien. Je veux juste que l'on puisse discuter sans que rien ne vienne nous interrompre. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ! A mon goût c'est déjà trop ! Dit elle avec des yeux emplis de fureur.

Draco comprit alors toute la mesure de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit pendant les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées à présent. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit simplement en baisant la tête.

- Pardon Hermione.

Elle resta figé. Draco venait de lui demander pardon. Son cœur se mit à battre comme il n'avait plus battu depuis longtemps. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle espéra mais elle se ressaisit rapidement en pensant à son fils. Pourtant ses émotions la trahirent et elle finit par souffler :

- Draco...

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux métalliques dans ceux chocolat de la jeune femme.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent et…

- Non.

Hermione l'évita en faisant un pas sur le côté.

- Je ne peux pas... Laisse moi...

Elle se mit à pleurer.

- C'est à cause de Potter …

Draco fixa la médicomage et lui déclara

- Hermione je veux juste te dire que jamais je ne t'oublierai. Tu es la femme de ma vie et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que Draco l'avait déjà renvoyée dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital.

Mais en étant là-bas, Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien.

« Allait elle pouvoir le laisser disparaître de sa vie à nouveau comme ça ? Serait elle capable de continuer en faisant semblant ? En reniant ses sentiments ? »

Il fallait qu'elle joigne Harry de toute urgence. Lui seul pourrait l'aider.

**---ooOoo---**

_**Fin du chapitre. A Bientôt….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde**_

**_Nous sommes dimanche et voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Et applaudissez, je tiens parole. Il est bien livré en temps et en heure sans aucun retard Un véritable exploit pour moi. _**

_**Au fait petit surprise, pendant les vacances, je mettrai un chapitre pendant la semaine comme ça, mon histoire se terminera pile pour Noël.**_

_**J'espère que vous serrez d'apprendre cela, sinon je peux toujours rester sur le même rythme c'est-à-dire un par semaine.**_

**_N'hésitez pas à faire un tour aussi sur mon site, pleins de nouveautés, vous y attendent. Je vous rappelle l'adresse c'est _****_http://janyespace.free.fr_****_ (sans les 3 w)._**

_**Bon place à l'histoire**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo0oo--**

**Chapitre11 : Vérité**

Ron avait emmené William à une rencontre de Quidditch. Le petit sauté de tous côtés tellement il était sur existé.

C'était un match important du championnat britannique. Les supporters revêtaient les couleurs de leur équipe avec leur maillot, leur écharpe ou encore du maquillage sur leur visage. Chacun scandait des slogans et des chants pour encourager les joueurs anglais ou écossais.

William était hypnotisé par l'ambiance. Il ouvrait de grands yeux afin de graver chaque détail du terrain, des joueurs, du public. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Ron. Ils allèrent s'installer dans une loge réservée aux personnels du ministère.

La partie allait bientôt débuter. L'arbitre fit retentir son sifflet et lança le souaf en l'air. Les joueurs se précipitèrent dessus et une lutte sans merci, pour récupérer la balle, s'entama. Un jour écossais partit avec en direction des buts adversaires.

Draco, quant à lui, était au fond du jardin du manoir Malefoy. Il était adossé contre son arbre favori, un saule pleureur.

Le jeune homme l'adorait depuis toujours à cause de ses branches qui lui permettaient de se cacher enfant quand les choses devenaient trop éprouvantes et qu'il ne supportait plus la pression que son père lui imposait.

Mais là, ce n'était plus à cause de lui, qu'il voulait se dissimuler. Mais à cause du froid qui avait assailli et détruit la dernière trace de chaleur de son cœur.

L'ex serpentard n'avait plus la force d'hurler ou de réagir. Il n'était plus, à cet instant précis, qu'une coquille vide, une ombre tentant d'être tout simplement. Il n'avait plus d'espoir en un mot. On aurait dit un vieil homme qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose.

La mort qui le délivrerait de cette vie insignifiante qu'il ne désirait plus.

Hermione était rentrée chez elle en courant. Elle avait pris de la poudre de cheminette mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une solution pour gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un hibou à Ron pour qu'il garde William quelques jours. Cependant elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans de longues explications interminables. Elle était certaine que le jeune homme lui rendrait service sans poser de questions. Après tout, lui aussi était son ami.

19h00 sonna quand Hermione reçut la réponse positive de Ron.

Ce problème là étant résolu, la médicomage n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur l'autre. Elle envoya donc un hibou urgent au bureau des aurores afin qu'il le transmette à Harry.

21h00 toujours rien de la part de ce dernier.

Cela faisait déjà un peu plus de deux heures, qu'elle faisait les cents pas de long en large pour essayer de patienter.

Une heure s'écoula encore lorsqu'une explosion avec de la fumée verte se fit entendre. Il était enfin là.

Une Hermione en pleure se jeta dans les bras d'un Harry complètement déboussolé et qui blêmit en prononçant :

- Où est William ?

Hermione pleurait toujours et n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

- Mione. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à William ?

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, la jeune femme réussit à se calmer et à émettre un son qui ressemblait à un nom.

- Bon ! Calme toi. Dis moi tout. Tu me fais peur…

- Tonton ?

- Oui.

- Dis, tu me lis une histoire ?

- D'accord mais un petit bout seulement. Il est déjà tard.

- Merci.

Ron remonta les couvertures sur William. Il prit le livre qui se trouvait dans le sac à dos du petit garçon et entreprit la lecture.

En quelques instants, le calme régna dans la chambre.

William s'était assoupi sous le poids de la fatigue accumulait au cours de cette journée.

Le jeune homme roux sortit de la chambre et alla travailler sur ses dossiers mais une foule de questions envahissait son esprit ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement.

« Que pouvait bien faire Hermione et pourquoi voulait elle qu'il garde William ? »

Il finit alors par aller se coucher sans trouver de réponse.

- Harry. Je ne sais plus... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

Hermione avait plongé ses grands yeux chocolat remplis de désespoir dans ceux émeraude du survivant qui avait gardé le silence pendant ses explications.

- Mione…

Avait il prononcé avec un air des plus sérieux ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Cela ne lui ressemblait plus. La dernière fois que la médicomage l'avait vu ainsi, c'était quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour s'occuper du bébé qu'elle portait et d'elle lors de l'annonce de sa grossesse.

- Mione ?

- Oui.

- Laisse moi te poser une question. Et réponds moi franchement.

- D'accord.

- Aimes tu Draco au point de lui donner une seconde chance et de lui faire comprendre que William est son fils sans avoir peur qu'un jour, il ne repart comme il est revenu ?

La jeune femme se figea et observa son meilleur ami de toujours.

- Réfléchis bien ! Ajouta t'il.

- Une part de moi est prête à tout mais une autre pense à …

- William.

La jeune femme confirma par un simple signe de tête.

- Mione, tu veux un conseil.

- …

- Ne laisse pas passer ta chance est sui ton cœur… Regarde moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à Ginny que je l'aimais et aujourd'hui…

Hermione serra Harry très fort dans ses bras. Il se dégagea, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Juste avant de disparaître, il se retourna et dit :

- Maintenant, tout dépend de toi. Tu dois faire ton choix, seule.

On entendit de nouveau l'explosion dans la cheminée.

Harry était partit.

Hermione vit alors le miroir au-dessus de l'âtre et fixa son reflet.

Il avait raison. C'était sa dernière chance pour Draco, pour William et pour elle.

Il fallait qu'Hermione le retrouve coût que coût. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé que lui. Que de leur amour était né un fils. Qu'Harry était un frère pour elle et rien d'autre. Qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Lui, Draco Malefoy !

**--oo0oo--**

**_A dimanche prochain..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**Je m'étonne toujours de recevoir autant de reviews. Je sais que cette histoire plaît mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès sur un gros site comme ça. Je vous remercie beaucoup**_

**_Donc nous sommes dimanche et donc ça veut dire pour publication du nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira._**

_**En ce qui concerne le chapitre pendant les vacances je ne le ferai pas….**_

_**Mais non c'est une blague !!!!**_

_**Oui je sais elle de mauvais goût mais faut bien que je vous piége de temps en temps. Non beaucoup de personne vont envoyer des messages en disant des grands ou. Donc jeudi vous aurez le fameux chapitre supplémentaire.**_

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant le ce qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 12 : Question de choix**

On frappa à la porte.

Ron se leva en rallant. Qui pouvait être cet importun qui tapait à une heure pareille. Il descendit les escaliers en enfilant un vieu tee-shirt pour ouvrir.

- Harry ?  
- Je peux entrer ?  
- Oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme avait le regard vide comme si le monde s'était écroulé sur lui une fois de plus… Comme lors de cette terrible bataille… Il restait silencieux.

Ron ne tarda pas comprendre. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble et en sortit une bouteille Whisky pur feu avec deux verres. Quand il revint Harry était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée et observait les flammes dansées.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et prit le verre que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Il l'avala d'un coup sec. Ron su alors ce qui minait le survivant. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

- Tu penses encore à elle ?

Le rouquin aussi avait du mal à prononcer son prénom bien qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

- Donne m'en un autre.  
- Harry.  
- Ron s'il te plaît.

L'ex-gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et rempli de nouveau le verre.

L'autre s'empressa de le vider. Tant d'amertume en lui. Voilà pourquoi il était la seule personne à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Malefoy. C'était ironique et pourtant si vrai. C'est pour cela que le survivant avait poussé sa meilleure amie vers cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté autrefois.

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne supportait pas de voir Harry plonger et se saouler pour oublier. Comme d'habitude, avec son tact légendaire, il finit par lâcher. 

- Tu crois que Ginny voudrait ça ?

Le regard vert fixa durement le visage du rouquin. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait assez mal.

Ron finit par s'excuser.

- Pardon. Mais…  
- Je sais que tu as raison.  
- Allez raconte qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
- Tu ne vas pas aimer Ron...

Les mots du survivant résonnèrent dans la tête de Ron. Est-ce que tout ça aurait un rapport avec le service qu'Hermione avait demandé.

- Dis on verra.  
- Malefoy est de retour.

Ron serra très fort ses mains au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair.

- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non  
- Mione le sait ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais tu l'as vu ?  
- Non.  
- Alors comment tu sais ?  
- Et bien s'était il y a un peu plus de trois mois. Tu étais en mission. Dumbledore a appelé Hermione pour soigner quelqu'un et c'était lui…  
- Est-ce qu'il sait pour William ? Dit Ron affolé en regardant vers le haut.  
- Pour l'instant non. Il croît qu'Hermione est ma femme.

William fut réveillé par les voix d'Harry et de Ron qui étaient en grande discussion. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les sons. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Il était encore dans ce moment entre le rêve et le réveil. Il descendit les escaliers doucement.

- Harry je te préviens si Malefoy fait du mal à Hermione ou encore à William. Je le tue.  
- Ron, arrête. C'est quand même son père. Respect la décision d'Hermione.  
- Harry…  
- Non. Crois moi si j'avais la chance de Malefoy que Ginny soit encore en vit. J'aurais fait comme lui...  
- Harry si Ginny avait été en vie tu ne serais jamais partit comme un lache...  
- Ron, tu ne sais pas. Pense à la mission qu'il avait. A l'époque on ne savait pas. Mais...  
- Et alors. Une fois Voldemort tuait, il aurait pu se manifester au travers de l'ordre. Il y a toujours un moyen.  
- Ron. Vraiment tu ne changeras jamais. De toute manière, Hermione a sûrement fait son choix. Et ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir. Comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. Qu'aurait fait Ginny dans...  
- William. Dit Ron surpris. Tu ne dors pas.

Le petit bout les regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Tonton Ron tu es fâché après Tonton Harry ?  
- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas on discutait à propos de…  
- Quidditch ! Acheva Harry.  
- Allez, je te ramène au lit.

Intérieurement, Ron et Harry espéraient que le petit n'ait rien compris.

William était perdu. De qui parlait il ? Qui était cet homme qui pourrait faire du mal à sa mère ou à lui ?

Draco lui était dans son manoir. Il écrivait sa lettre de démission pour l'hôpital. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester là-bas à présent. Hermione avait fait son choix. Il se devait de le respecter. Il partirait le plus loin qu'il pouvait et l'enverrait par hibou afin de ne pas la revoir. Comment, l'ex serpentard, avait il pu croire qu'il réussirait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme perdit son assurance…

Draco avait dépassé le stade de la douleur. Il ne savait plus si il devait pleurer ou rire devant le cataclysme de sa vie.

Après tout, le bonheur ne faisait pas parti de l'héritage Malefoy. Des siècles de complots, de méchanceté et d'imbécillité, il fallait bien que cela se paie un jour. Seulement il ne pensait pas que serait lui qui aurait à verser ce tribu à l'existence.

Demain, le blond passerait chez sa tante. Il lui dirait au revoir sans rentrer dans les explications.

L'ancien préfet alla s'allonger sur son lit et fixa le plafond en revoyant défilé, tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagés avec elle...

Hermione réfléchissait.

Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, Draco ne viendrait plus à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas laisser le temps de parler ? Pourquoi avait il tirer des conclusions attives ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas cela qu'elle avait voulu en jouant la comédie ? Qu'il la laisse en paix.

Maintenant la jeune femme voulait le contraire. Elle s'était trompée. L'ancienne rouge et or était en colère et pas préparé à le revoir débarquer comme ça dans sa vie. Et puis elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle pensait protéger William ou plutôt se protéger. Elle ne savait plus.

La jeune femme était allée dans tous les endroits où le blond aurait pu être. Mais aucune trace.

Allait au manoir Malefoy ?

Non cela lui paraissait trop simple mais qui sait.

L'ex rouge et or ignorait où il se trouvait. Elle était en perdition...

A ce moment, le magicobus s'arrêta devant elle. Un homme descendit.

- Bienvenue, je suis Stan Postkli, le contrôleur du magicobus. Désirez-vous monter ?  
- Oui dit elle timidement.

Hermione se rappelait ce que Harry lui avait raconté sur le magicobus quand il l'avait pris en troisième année après avoir fait gonfler sa tante. Elle pénétra et vit exactement le décor qu'il lui avait décrit.

Rien n'avait changé.

- Où voulez vous aller ?  
- Au manoir Malefoy.

Le sorcier eut un frisson dans le dos.

- Vous êtes certaine ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien.

Le bus reprit sa folle course à travers Londres.

Hermione voyait le paysage défilait. Elle regardait de tout côté. Une sorcière était assise sur un autre lit. Puis les maisons firent place à la campagne.

Soudain le véhicule stoppa net.

- Manoir Malefoy. Voilà mademoiselle.

Stan eu une hésitation et ajouta

- Faites attention. Ce lieu n'a pas bonne réputation.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir.

Hermione descendit les marches. Son cœur battait la chamade. Si Draco n'était pas là, elle n'aurait plus d'espoir de le retrouver. 

L'ancienne gryffondore s'avança devant une grande grille noire comme dans les anciens domaines qu'elle avait déjà vu.

En haut, il y avait le Blason Malefoy. Il représentait un serpent qui se mordait la queue avec un m en lettre gothique au milieu. C'était impressionnant.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle le poussa et avança sur le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à une immense porte en bois guère plus rassurante que ce dernier. Elle frappa à l'aide du marteau en forme de serpent lui aussi.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller montrant qu'il s'agissait de deux émeraudes. Il siffla… Il était tard…

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte commença enfin à s'ouvrir…

**---ooOoo---**

Fin du chapitre. A Jeudi pour le chapitre pendant les vacances.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salut tout le monde**_

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je tiens ma promesse._**

_**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !!! Profitez en parce que après c'est pas pareil.**_

_**Donc où en sont nos Héros ? Que sait William ? Comment Harry va sortir de l'alcool ? Est-ce que Ron aura enfin une vie à lui ?**_

_**Toutes ces questions vous brûlent les lèvres et bien lisez et vous saurez…**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo0oo--**

**Chapitre 13 : Seulement toi**

Un elfe de maison se trouvait derrière.

La petite créature avait une apparence misérable. Il avait une guenille crasseuse, qui devait être autrefois une taie d'oreiller, qui lui faisant office d'habit.

Hermione, à sa vue, avait eu le cœur serré mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Oui. Couina l'elfe.

- Je voudrais voir Draco Malefoy s'il vous plaît.

- Il est tard. Le maître n'est pas disponible mademoiselle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait réussit à le retrouver.

- C'est important. Allez lui dire…

- Mademoiselle, si Dawy va réveiller le maître. Le maître va être en colère contre Dawy et ensuite le maître va punir très sévèrement Dawy.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne voulait pas être raisonnable. Toute son existence était entrain de se jouer. Alors elle fit ce que jamais elle pensait faire un jour. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette pendant qu'elle essayait de convaincre une fois de plus la petite créature. En un éclair, malgré sa compassion envers tous les êtres traités en esclave, elle le stupéfixa afin de libérer son passage.

L'ancienne gryffondore pénétra alors à l'intérieur du manoir.

Ron descendit rejoindre Harry.

- Ca y est. Il s'est rendormi.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu. Articula difficilement le jeune homme.

- Je l'ignore.

Harry était peu loquasse. Des images horribles de son passé remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire. Entre-temps, il s'était encore resservi un double whisky.

- Harry. Tu devrais…

- Quoi ? Etre raisonnable. Pourquoi faire ?

Ron n'avait jamais compris comment aider son meilleur ami.

La douleur était toujours aussi fraîche même si les années avaient passé.

Le rouquin n'avait jamais su exactement les circonstances de la mort de sa petite sœur. Car le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude souffrait encore trop pour le raconter en détail. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Voldemort, en personne, avait jeté le sort impardonnable à la jeune fille sous le regard du survivant.

- Harry. Arrête je t'en prie. Plus tu bois, plus tu es amer. Ce n'est pas bon…

- Pas bon. Pas bon. Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui est bon, toi !

L'alcool commençait à agir sur le comportement de l'ex rouge et or. Cela le rendait nerveux à l'extrême. Les mots allaient beaucoup plus vite que ses pensées.

- Harry…

- Est-ce que tu sais que toutes les nuits, je les revois ainsi que les taches rouges de sang sur leurs vêtements… Est-ce que tu sais que toutes les nuits, leurs cris et leurs hurlements me hantent encore… Qu'ils continuent de m'appeler à l'aider… Que je la vois elle face à Voldemort… Que…

Mais comme d'habitude, il se tût au moment où il allait raconter.

Ron n'avait jamais insisté. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Il savait qu'un jour, il lui raconterait tout mais quand son ami se sentirait capable de le faire. Ce qui n'était pas, apparemment, tout à fait le moment.

- Allez, tu vas te coucher dans ma chambre. Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer.

Le jeune homme ne résista pas et suivit le rouquin.

Hermione avait parcourut une bonne partie du manoir. Elle avait encore beaucoup de pièces à fouiller. En pénétrant dans un couloir, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez en face du portrait de Lucius Malefoy. La toile, l'ayant reconnue, ne cessa de hurler et de l'insulter avec les noms les plus abjects qui soient. Ce qui entraîna les autres à en faire autant.

La médicomage grimpa des escaliers. Elle était complètement découragée. Jamais elle ne localiserait la chambre de Draco. Il lui faudrait sûrement des siècles.

La jeune femme, malgré tout, fit appel à un des sorts dont elle s'était servie, quelques années plus tôt, pour chercher Harry qui s'était égaré dans la forêt perdu en poursuivant un mangemort.

L'ancienne préféte fit une succession de mouvement avec le long bout de bois et finit par une incantation aux sonorités mystérieuses. Une boule lumineuse se forma devant elle. Cette dernière se mit à la suivre en longeant les différents couloirs.

La lumière pâle oscillait légèrement de haut en bas ce qui donnait une atmosphère encore plus pesante.

Hermione comprit mieux que jamais Draco.

Comment ne pas s'endurcir face à cette demeure sinistre, si digne de la famille Malefoy.

Tout était froid, dur, sans vie.

La boule s'immobilisa enfin.

Son cœur cessa de battre devant ce dernier obstacle. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra lentement.

La chambre était sommairement meublée : une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et un lit.

La rouge et or s'avança et distingua une forme.

Les couvertures montaient et descendaient à un rythme régulier. Elle savait que c'était lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'était interdit de penser à elle.

A cet instant, Hermione était redevenue la jeune fille de 17 ans qu'elle avait été bien avant la guerre, bien avant le départ de l'homme de sa vie.

La jeune femme se pencha.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient son visage. Le faisant paraître irréel. Elle était toujours autant captivait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut sous cette étreinte inattendu.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il croyait rêver.

Etait-elle vraiment là ou s'agissait il d'une illusion de son cerveau à cause de son désespoir.

Le jeune homme avait peur de la toucher car il pensait qu'elle s'évanouirait. Il finit par murmurer :

- Mione. Tu es vraiment là ?

- Oui.

Draco plongea ses yeux métalliques dans ceux chocolat d'Hermione.

Le silence seul les séparait pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Dit il tout simplement.

**--oo0oo--**

**_A Dimanche pour la suite._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_Je m'étonne toujours de recevoir autant de reviews. Je sais que cette histoire plaît mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès sur un gros site comme ça. Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos commentaires._**

**_Donc nous sommes dimanche et je vais comme promis publier le nouveau chapitre._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _**

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant les lignes qui suivent._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 14 : Des retrouvailles difficiles**

Hermione n'avait pas envie de répondre. Les questions, elle s'en fichait et les réponses encore plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'attendit pas et posa encore sa bouche sur celle de Draco. Elle approfondit le baiser pour ne plus lui laisser l'occasion de la questionner. Elle se sentait enfin vivante.

La jeune femme avait soif de lui depuis toutes ces années mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué car l'ex-gryffondore était trop blessée et cela l'avait obligée à s'endurcir.

Draco avait envie de se laisser aller à cette étreinte mais il la repoussa doucement. Il avait besoin de réponses.

- Mione… Pourquoi es tu là ?

Un silence se fit.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort et elle finit par lui avouer.

- Parce que je t'aime.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.

Draco reprit espoir mais une chose le hantait : La peur.

- Et Harry ?

La jeune fille baisa les yeux.

- Je t'ai menti. On n'est pas ensemble. Mais…

Draco l'embrassa sans attendre la suite de la phrase.

Les explications seraient pour plus tard.

Leurs corps, si longtemps, éloignés, se mélangèrent.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés et pourtant ils n'en avaient plus l'impression. Chacun répondait à l'appel de l'autre.

Hermione fût submergée par tant de sensations qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais plus ressentir dans l'avenir. Elle fut envahie par une chaleur dans tout son être.

Comment avait elle pu vivre sans lui ? Comment avait elle pu le repousser alors qu'il était son âme sœur. Le seul homme qui avait obtenu son cœur !

La jeune femme avait été folle, elle le savait à présent.

Pendant quelques heures, ils oublièrent toute notion de temps.

Ce matin là, le réveil ne fut pas chose simple pour un certain jeune homme. Sa tête cognait dur. Apparemment, il avait du encore boire. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était chez Ron.

Le survivant descendit et rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine.

Ron était entrain de préparer et de cuire le petit déjeuner.

Le rouquin était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne s'inquiétait pas seulement pour Harry, à cause de la scène de la veille, mais aussi pour William. Il se questionnait sur ce que le petit avait pu entendre et surtout sur ce qu'il avait compris.

William était déjà réveillé depuis un long moment. Il avait pu voir les premiers rayons du soleil.

Pourtant le petit garçon n'avait pas été apaisé par cela. Il ressentait un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude. Ce qu'il avait vu, entre Harry et Ron, le perturbait ainsi que ce qu'il avait entendu.

Toute la nuit, le bout de chou avait cauchemardé à propos d'un monstre qui courait après sa mère et lui pour leur faire du mal.

William s'interrogeait.

Pourquoi ses oncles, d'habitude si sûre d'eux, étaient perturbés à ce point ? Qu'y avait il de si dangereux à propos de l'homme dont ils parlaient hier.

Tout cela était des plus étrange.

Après tout, ses oncles avaient combattu de grands dangers. Il le savait car beaucoup leur demandait encore des autographes.

Est-ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec l'inquiétude de sa mère ?

Comme toujours, le petit garçon ne poserait ne pas de question bien que cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il soit « ce petit homme » comme l'appelé, tendrement, sa mère parfois. Il avait toujours essayé de l'être d'ailleurs.

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud mélangé à du bacon et des œufs s'introduisit sous la porte de sa chambre.

C'était le signal comme quoi le petit déjeuner était prêt.

William sauta de son lit et sortit de la pièce pour aller manger avec ses oncles.

Hermione dormait paisiblement contre le torse de Draco.

Cela faisait des semaines que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne se reposait pas bien au contraire. Il avait eu trop peur de s'assoupir et qu'à son réveil, il s'aperçoive que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'une invention de son esprit et que sa médicomage ne soit pas là.

Draco sentait bien pourtant la chaleur de son corps collé au sien. Il écoutait le rythme de sa respiration. Il détaillait les traits de son visage. Il touchait la douceur de sa chevelure où il laissait ses doigts joués comme autrefois.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Que pouvait bien représentait cette nuit ? Un nouveau départ ou le dernier chapitre de leur histoire ?

Hermione se mit à bouger. Elle était si heureuse. Elle savait que Draco l'observait à cet instant. Pourtant elle n'éprouvait pas le désir d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait envie que cet état dur un peu encore.

Puis la jeune femme l'entendit prononcer ses pensées croyant qu'elle dormait encore.

L'ancien serpentard disait combien elle lui avait manqué. Qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle et enfin tel un écho que le vent transporta un « je t'aime » des plus sincère qu'il répéta plus fort pour laisser toutes ses émotions refoulées si longtemps le parcourir.

- Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point.

Draco continuait de réfléchir à haute voix et il ajouta

- Et toi ? Qu'en est il ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment le seul que tu aimes ?

A cet instant, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et leva un peu sa tête vers le visage de cet homme qui avait capturé son âme et son cœur tant années plutôt.

- Oui je t'aime… Mais…

La rouge et or ne sut pas comment finir sa phrase.

Comment lui expliquerait elle qu'il avait un fils et qu'elle lui avait caché. Est-ce qu'il acceptera ? Lui pardonnerait il cette altération de la vérité ?

Draco eut son cœur qui rata un ou deux battements. Le masque de froideur qu'il portait sur son visage à Poudlard refit son apparition.

Que voulait dire ce « mais » ?

Il posa alors la question qu'il tant redoutée et dont il craignait la réponse en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? … C'est ça ?  
- Oui.

**---ooOoo---**

**_Fin du chapitre. A Dimanche prochain._**

**_N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mon site Le monde Parallèle de Harry Potter (_****_http://janyespace.free.fr_****_) ainsi que le tout nouveau forum que je fais avec un ami. Il s'appelle Durmstrang. L'ambiance est vraiment sympa. L'adresse du site est _****_http://durmstrang.forumpro.fr_**

**_Bonne visite et à Dimanche prochain._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour,_**

_**Nous sommes dimanche. C'est le jour de publication du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**_Je n'ai rien de très palpitant à vous dire à part qu'il commence à faire vraiment froid et à pleuvoir chez moi._**

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**_

**_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros et bien vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

---ooOoo---

**Chapitre 15 : Aveux**

Draco se dégagea du corps chaud d'Hermione et se leva brusquement. Il enfila une robe de chambre en soie verte avec des gestes secs. Il se rendit à la fenêtre. Là, il laissa son regard vagabondait sur le saule pleureur. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Que l'air qu'il respirait lui brûler les poumons. Qu'un virus infâme était entrain de s'insinuer dans ses veines et de le tuer à petit feu.

Comment pouvait elle dire cela après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Qui pouvait être cet homme qui lui avait volé l'amour d'Hermione ? Et est ce que cette nuit été un adieu de la jeune femme à lui, son premier amour ? »

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses réflexions...

Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment s'expliquer. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se mette en colère, à ce qu'il soit même brutal pour obtenir une explication, un nom ou bien même la jeter dehors.

Mais rien.

La jeune femme s'enroula dans le drap du lit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres dans le dos musclé de Draco. Doucement elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et sa tête contre lui. Elle voulait le rassurer. C'est là qu'elle sentie quelque chose de froid tombé sur sa main. Elle le retourna et vit une larme coulée le long de la joue de cet homme pour qui elle était prête à tout.

- Draco

- ...

William descendit les marches de bois lentement. Lui, d'habitude empli de joie de vivre, était étrangement calme et essayait de comprendre encore les paroles qu'il avait entendu. Il s'avança jusque derrière la porte qui était entre ouverte et perçut les voix de ses oncles en grande discussion. Il voulait deviner ce que les adultes se disaient. Mais il n'entendait pas très bien.

- Harry, ça va ?

- ...Ron je suis désolé pour hier soir…

- Ne t'en fait pas.

- Si. J'espère que ce que j'ai pu te dire ne t'a pas blessé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Si seulement...

- Quoi.

- Non rien.

- Ron finit ce que tu allais dire.

- Et bien tout cela, c'est la faute de Malefoy encore. Si seulement il n'était pas revenu. Tout aurait continuait comme avant.

Harry se mit à rire. Pas parce qu'il s'amusait mais parce qu'il se rendait compte que Ron ne comprenait rien. Ils avaient reçu des blessures si profondes que chacun survivait à sa manière.

Pour Ron, il s'agissait de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé de mal. Il était dans le dénie total.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Avait demandé le rouquin.

- Ron... Tant mieux qu'il soit revenu...

Son ami était stoïque en tendant ses paroles

- Tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est plus le même depuis cette époque.

- Harry...

- Non tais toi. Regarde où nous en sommes arrivés. Malgré les apparences, nous n'avons fait que fuir la réalité… Toi, tu te jettes dans le travail pour oublier les choses… Hermione s'est repliée sur elle avec William pour ne pas souffrir… Et moi je suis devenu alcoolique pour ne pas penser à Ginny. Quelle gloire !

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le nom de la jeune fille en étant sobre comme si cet électrochoc de la veille l'avait enfin délivré de ce non dit.

- Harry !

Le survivant fit une pause.

- Non, Ron. Il nous oblige à faire face à notre passé. Je suis heureux qu'il soit de retour pour nous, pour Hermione et surtout William. Après tout il est ….

Mais Ron se précipita sur Harry pour le faire taire. Il avait trop mal. Cette douleur qu'il cherchait à dissimuler, depuis toutes ces années, venait de se rappeler à lui.

Les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse et poussèrent, dans leur élan, la porte qui découvrit un petit William figé sur place.

- William !

Ron et Harry se relevèrent rapidement et se mirent à la hauteur du petit garçon qui ne bougeait pas et affichait une expression des plus inquiétantes.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage.

Ron et Harry le serrèrent chacun dans leur bras mais cela ne le calma pas.

Draco était là silencieux. Quand tout à coup, il repoussa Hermione. Sa fureur était visible.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il était redevenu le Malefoy de leurs premières années à Poudlard.

- Va t'en et ne reviens plus jamais. Tu m'as pris ma dernière larme et avec elle, ma dernière trace d'humanité… A quoi je m'attendais... Après tout tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe…

Ces mots avaient résonné dans la pièce tel un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans chacun de leur cœur.

- Draco ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela. Après ce qu'on a vécu. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer cette nuit.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- A cause de ...

Il s'était précipité sur elle et la secouait violement en criant toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui.

Hermione s'agrippa en l'implorant. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

On se serait cru dans une de ces tragédies où le destin s'acharne contre les protagonistes afin de les faire souffrir encore plus que cela n'est supportable.

Au dernier moment, elle finit par laisser échapper

- Ton fils.

La jeune femme s'écroula évanouie.

- Mon fils ! Répéta Malefoy.

William n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon moment.

Ron et Harry lui avaient proposé tout ce que le petit garçon aimait le plus.

Le petit était dans le salon et observait les flammes du feu dansées.

Ron s'aperçut alors, pour la première, combien cet enfant ressemblait à son père. Il se sentait coupable.

Chacun d'eux s'étaient assis d'un côté du bout de chou pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait et était désolé de la peine qu'il lui avait faite.

Ron détestait Malefoy.

C'était vrai mais Harry avait raison.

Draco était le père de William et aucun des deux ne pouvait le remplacer.

D'ailleurs Hermione ne leur avait jamais demandé cela.

William s'était assoupie la tête contre l'épaule de Ron.

- Harry, il faut qu' Hermione dise à William la vérité... Tu avais raison... Pardon…

Harry n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et inclina légèrement sa tête en signe d'acceptation.

Draco avait déposé Hermione sur le lit. Il lui caressait la main. Il se rendait compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait honte de lui. Il ne cessait d'entendre les mots d'Hermione se répétait dans sa tête : Ton fils.

Mais comment et surtout pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt. Il repensait à tout ce temps perdu. A la souffrance que chacun avait supporté. Et surtout à ce petit bonhomme qui avait grandit sans lui.

« A quoi ressemblait il ? Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ? Est ce que son petit garçon l'accepterait comme père ? »

Puis soudain il éprouva de la peur.

Père, ce mot pour lui avait été toujours synonyme de douleur, de souffrance, de brutalité et de haine.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit comme son propre père. Il se le jura devant Hermione qui dormait.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de la jeune femme.

---ooOoo---

Fin du chapitre. A Dimanche….

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon site (http://janyespace.free.fr)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

_**Aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas trop bavarde. Pas logique, vous vous dites ?**_

**_Mais si hier, j'étais à un concert. Et ça faisait 10 ans que je n'avais pas vu mon artiste préféré sur scène. Et là, hier soir, le bonheur et depuis je suis sur un petit nuage…._**

**_Enfin voilà j'en profite pour remercier tous les revieweurs et en particulier certains comme _**'tite mione, Darkim the queen of konery, Malie25, HappyHermia, alicia, MissMalefoy59, oOoMaRiEOoO, MissMalefoy59.

_**Bref je vous dis un grand merci tout simplement….**_

_**Maintenant assez de blabla et place à la suite que vous attendez avec impatience.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 16 : Décisions**

Harry et Ron étaient restés un long moment dans la tiédeur de la pièce sans prononcer une parole. Chacun repensait à cette époque. Cette dernière année à Poudlard et les différents événements avaient été éprouvant pour tous.

Des images, des bruits, des odeurs et parfois même des cris revenaient à leur mémoire. Des choses que les deux jeunes hommes croyaient avoir réglé en les enfouissant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Mais ce n'était qu'une cicatrisation superficielle de leurs blessures encore si profondes malgré le temps.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment rompre ce silence si lourd.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, la douleur partirait ». Harry en avait l'espoir. Quant à Ron, cela lui paraissait insurmontable.

William ouvrit les yeux sans faire un geste. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure et s'interrogeait.

« Qui pouvait être cet homme qui divisait autant ses oncles. Cet homme qui allait bouleverser leur vie à tous. Un homme si important que son oncle Harry le soutenait malgré l'amitié qu'il partageait depuis des années avec son oncle Ron.

Et quel était le rapport avec sa mère et lui ? »

C'était un tourbillon de questions qui n'en finissait pas et le hantait.

A cette seconde précise, William n'avait qu'un désir : se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et qu'elle lui affirme que tout irait bien. Qu'il était en sécurité. Qu'elle lui expliquerait tout et qu'elle le protégerait toujours.

Mais Hermione n'était pas là pour le faire.

Harry s'aperçut que le petit était conscient. Il le détailla plus que d'ordinaire.

Will était si jeune et pourtant ses yeux trahissaient déjà tant de gravité.

Comme lui lorsqu'il était enfant chez les Dursley ou encore comme Malefoy, quelques temps, avant sa disparition volontaire.

Le survivant se rendait compte alors que la guerre, bien que terminée maintenant, avait encore des conséquences sur leur vie d'aujourd'hui ...

- Alors ça va mieux Will ? Demanda le jeune homme en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui du bout chou surpris.

Il fit oui d'un signe lent de sa tête sans émettre un son.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Renchérit Ron en baissant son visage vers lui.

William attendit quelques minutes et finit par dire.

- Oui. Ma maman.

Et il retomba dans son mutisme.

Les deux ex gryffondors s'observèrent, incapables de satisfaire ce besoin vital pour le petit garçon.

Draco était toujours près d'Hermione. La jeune femme n'avait pas repris connaissance.

L'ex serpentard prenait toute la teneur de sa nouvelle situation.

Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour, lui, serait père.

Le jeune homme mesurait tous les changements que cela entraînerait dans sa vie.

« Quel allait être sa place maintenant ? D'accord, il était le père de l'enfant d'Hermione mais est ce que pour autant cela signifiait qu'ils vivraient sous le même toit du jour au lendemain ? »

Non, même si c'était son plus cher désir, il fallait que son fils apprenne à le connaître. Ils devaient attendre avant de lui dire. Hermione devait reprendre confiance en leur relation et en lui.

C'était important pour que cette nouvelle chance de bonheur ne s'évanouisse pas en fumée et que ses efforts ne furent pas vains depuis tous ces mois.

Malefoy décida de sortir afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos d'interrogations en prenant l'air.

Le froid lui avait toujours fait du bien. Cela l'apaisait.

Draco alla s'installer sous son arbre contre le tronc, son regard posait sur la mare gelée. Il se laissa bercer par le souffle du vent et finit par s'assoupir dans ce lieu sécurisant pour son être intérieur.

Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne sorte de son état.

En ouvrant les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle ne reconnut pas où elle était. Puis sa mémoire refit surface. Elle avait enfin avoué à Draco qu'ils avaient eu un fils. Instinctivement, elle regarda vers la chaise près du lit s'attendant à le voir. Mais elle était vide.

« Où pouvait il être? »

La panique commença à s'emparer d'e la jeune femme.

« Et si il était parti, une fois de plus, sans rien lui dire ? Fâché après elle d'avoir caché une chose aussi importante. Non, c'était impensable. Elle avait tout risqué pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela à nouveau. »

La médicomage se leva brusquement et enfila ses vêtements avec la rapidité d'un éclair. En sortant de la pièce, elle dévala les escaliers. Dans sa course, elle bouscula l'elfe de maison. Elle l'attrapa et le secoua en hurlant

- Où est il ? Dis le moi ? Mais répond ! Répond !

La petite créature ne comprenait rien et d'un claquement de doigt, il stupéfixa la jeune femme affolée. Sous la raideur de son corps, elle tomba de tout son poids sur les dalles du sol froid et dur.

De sa petite voix criarde, l'elfe déclara.

- Le maître de Dawy est sortît. Mais si vous promettez à Dawy de devenir calme, Dawy stoppera le sort.

Hermione secoua ses paupières en signe d'acceptation vu que c'était la seule partie qui pouvait réagir. Dawy clapa une fois de plus de ses doigts et tous les membres figés, comme une statue, de Hermione, reprirent leur souplesse habituelle.

La jeune femme se mit debout en ayant quelques douleurs en bas de son dos et des fourmis dans ses jambes. Puis elle continua ce semblant de conversation avec le petit être. Elle savait quand le brusquant elle n'obtiendrai rien de lui.

- Dawy, je suis désolée de tout ceci et pardon aussi pour hier. Est-ce qu'il vous serez possible de me dire où est Draco s'il vous plaît ?

La petite forme examina Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait la parole de sa vie.

- Dawy accepte les excuses de mademoiselle. Dawy n'est pas sure de savoir où est le maître de Dawy. Mais Dawy pense qu'il est possible que le maître soit dans le jardin près du gros arbre que le maître affectionne depuis que le maître est tout petit...

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite. Elle lança un vague merci et se dirigea vers la porte du manoir avec toute l'énergie que cet espoir lui redonnait. Une fois dehors, elle chercha du regard en avançant dans le parc. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par distinguer une forme au loin et se rapprocha avec une respiration difficilement contrôlable. A un mètre, elle n'eut plus de doute, c'était bien lui.

Ron avait fini par allée à la cuisine pour ranger.

Harry était resté avec William dans ce calme en qui en disait plus long que n'importe quelle conversation.

« Devait il lui expliquer et lui raconter ce qu'il savait ? Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. »

Ce n'était pas son histoire mais celle d'Hermione et de Draco.

Il fallait que se soit sa mère qui lui explique tout.

Le survivant devait la trouver pour lui relater les derniers événements passés pendant son absence et qu'elle assume enfin son passé en le racontant à son fils.

Il fallait mettre fin à tous ses cachotteries et ses non-dits qui gâchaient leur vie. Il avait eu longtemps des doutes sur ce sujet mais maintenant c'était une certitude vitale afin que chacun reprenne le court d'une existance normale.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru être aussi lucide. Il pris alors la décision la plus dure de sa vie : raconter à Ron comment Ginny était morte, lui dire aussi la douleur qu'il l'habitait toujours. Ce pas vers la liberté diminua un peu le poids de la culpabilité qu'il avait porté toutes ces années. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de William et le soulager de sa peine.

« Comment attirer son attention ? »

Un seul moyen vint à l'esprit du jeune homme. Acheter son premier balai à William.

D'accord, Hermione n'apprécierait pas.

Cependant pour sa défense, il pourrait toujours invoquer l'état de crise dans lequel ils étaient.

Le survivant rejoignit Ron dans la cuisine et lui expliqua son idée qu'il trouva excellente. Ils retournèrent avec le petit garçon.

- William, tonton Ron va t'aider à t'habiller. Pendant ce temps, je vais transplaner pour me changer chez moi et je reviens. D'accord ?  
- …  
- Bon Ron dans 10 minutes, je serai de retour.  
- Bien.

Ron prit William dans ses bras et on entendit un blop sonore marquant le départ d'Harry.

La curiosité du bout chou ne semblait pas attiser plus que ça. 

Hermione admirait Draco dormir. Il ressemblait à un ange. Ses traits étaient détendus et un sourire était sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir ainsi. Il était aussi beau que quand il avait dix-sept ans mais peut-être plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait vécu que dans sa mémoire puisqu'elle n'avait gardé aucune photo de lui pour éviter les questions que William aurait pu lui poser en grandissant.

Draco se réveilla en sentant qu'on l'épiait.

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Hermione. Elle était devenue une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Elle avait su mener sa carrière mais aussi l'éducation de leur fils. Cela lui faisait drôle de penser ça.

La maternité n'avait rien fait perdre de l'éclat de sa beauté bien au contraire. Elle avait gagné en assurance et en prestance. Une aura de force se dégageait autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait quelque part.

Chacun s'était demandé comment il avait pu vivre ou plutôt survivre si longtemps l'un sans l'autre.

C'était un de ses instants magiques, que chacun voulait graver dans leur mémoire afin de le conserver toute sa vie avec tous les autres qu'ils avaient déjà partagés et tous les suivants qu'ils restaient encore à construire.

Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattrapé ses cinq ans. Cependant il était bien déterminé à ne plus laisser filer le temps et à profiter au maximum de la femme de sa vie ainsi que de leur enfant.

**---ooOoo---**

**_Fin du chapitre. A Dimanche prochain_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien. **_

_**Je sais que la semaine dernière j'ai publié le soir. Mais vous avez du remarqué que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, toute la semaine j'ai eu des soucis avec fanfiction: impossible de me connecter sous mon compte, refus de prise de chapitre, site introuvable…. Enfin bref la totale et cela à continuer jusqu'à ce matin.(28/11/06).**_

_**Donc si vous voyez que le chapitre est publié que maintenant c'est à cause des mêmes raisons. Car je me suis levée à 7 heures pour publier. Mais si je « contrôle » mon imagination, je ne contrôle pas le serveur du site.**_

_**Voilà c'est dit. **_

_**Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**_p.s: ne vous inquietez pas je mettrai le chapitre 18 dimanche enfin si fanfiction veut bien_**

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs**

Le vent soufflait dans les branches qui laissaient entrevoir occasionnellement les rayons pales du soleil.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prononcé une parole de peur de briser la magie de cet échange.

Hermione redécouvrait Draco. Elle retrouvait ce côté humain, trop méconnu, qui l'avait troublée puis séduite. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais que lui. Ce dragon avait tant hanté son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé les yeux de son fils...

La jeune femme continua de l'observer ainsi.

Physiquement, l'ex-serpentard avait la carrure d'un homme maintenant. Les traits étaient plus marqués sur son visage qui avait eu autrefois l'apparence de la porcelaine. Au fond de ses pupilles, la trace de la souffrance n'avait pas disparu. Bien au contraire, elle s'était accentuée avec les années. Pourtant une autre lueur du passé était revenue.

Draco se leva.

En se tenant debout face à l'ex-gryffondore, on pouvait constater qu'il était d'une bonne tête plus grand que la jeune femme.

Dans ce présent, les mots semblaient futiles. Leur regard exprimait tant de choses.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement, caressa du revers de sa main la joue d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser et lui souffla au creux de son oreille.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Hermione se blottit alors dans les bras de Draco.

Les larmes montèrent au coin du regard chocolat. Mélange de bonheur, de soulagement mais également de regret. Regret du temps perdu, des secrets et parfois de la colère qui avait guidé son aveuglement ces derniers mois.

Draco la serra plus fort pour la réconforter.

Ils finirent par rentrée au manoir.

Harry avait enfilé un vieux jeans ainsi que le dernier pull-over tricoté par Molly Weasley lors de son précédent anniversaire.

Ce fut les derniers moments de calme de leur vie si précaire.

Quelques temps plus tard, Malefoy avait fait son retour.

Harry était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces heures heureuses, il savait qu'un vide l'accompagnait.

Ce vide s'était Ginny.

Ce fut la seule qui sut voir au delà de son nom, découvrir le jeune homme qui avait besoin d'amour.

La rouquine avait appris à le connaître et à accepter ses défauts, à le faire descendre de son piédestal de héros adulé par tous, pour le considérer comme un simple sorcier.

Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Si seulement il avait su, ce matin là...

La bataille s'était enclenchée dés l'aube de cette journée de ce début de Mai.

Qui aurait pu croire que sous ce temps magnifique allait se dérouler le dernier acte le plus sanglant de cette guerre qui divisait le monde magique depuis plus de 17 ans.

La lumière avait éclairé chaque combattant de chaque camp.

D'un côté, il y avait les mangemorts qui étaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

De l'autre, la plus part des élèves de Poudlard à l'exception de quelques serpentards.

De la septième à la première année, tous les étudiants se dressaient face à l'adversité avec un courage démesuré pour leur âge.

Comme à son habitude, la bande était en première ligne avec les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les professeurs. A sa droite, il y avait Hermione, Ron et Lavande. A sa gauche, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Sa respiration était courte. Sa gorge était serrée et sèche. Il éprouvait de la peur. Non pour sa vie mais pour celle des gens présents en particulier Hermione, Ron et surtout Ginny.

Il l'aimait comme un fou mais il ne voulait pas l'enchaîner à lui vu l'incertitude de son existence. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant bien, aujourd'hui encore, il n'aimait qu'elle.

Au loin, en face, il aperçut deux yeux rouges avec des fentes sans vie. Il savait parfaitement qui était ce monstre : Voldemort.

La charge fut donnée.

Les deux masses s'élancèrent dans un corps à corps comme un seul homme.

Les premiers jets de lumière rouge ou vert fusèrent de tous les coins.

A chaque fois, qu'un des adversaires tombait, un autre venait aussitôt le remplacer.

Harry ne savait pas combien de vie, il avait déjà prise.

Autour de lui, ce n'était plus que cris, sang, cadavre et terreur.

Tant de vies sacrifiées pour la préservation du monde des sorciers. Tant de vies, si jeunes, qui avaient porté tout leur espoir sur lui, le survivant.

C'était un poids et une responsabilité bien lourde pour ce jeune homme dont la vie débutait à peine.

Harry en mesurait toute la responsabilité à cet instant précis.

La bande avait été dispersée sur le champ de bataille.

Soudain, une brûlure se fit ressentir au front du jeune homme. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal ce qui signifiait que Voldemort était très proche de lui.

Puis ce fut ce rire sinistre qui résonna à ses oreilles. Il l'avait déjà entendu mais là, il paraissait plus dangereux que d'ordinaire.

Le gryffondore se jura que se serait la dernière fois. Il se retourna lentement. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au point de le paralyser sur place.

Le monstre tenait du bout de sa baguette Ginny.

La rouquine affichait une expression de souffrance qui déformait son visage mutin. Son corps était couvert d'entailles ensanglantées. Son beau sourire était bien loin. On pouvait lire aussi l'épuisement et la frayeur dans ses yeux verts si innocents autrefois.

Harry avança lentement. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il l'entourait.

A ce moment, le seigneur des ténèbres fit un mouvement. Ginny pointa sa propre baguette sur elle.

Harry se figea.

- Prends moi à sa place.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai encore envie de jouer avec ma si jolie poupée.

Le lord siffla des mots inaudibles et Ginny se mit à les répéter provoquant des blessures encore plus importantes sur elle. Ses yeux déversaient un océan de larmes sur ses joues blêmes.

Le survivant ne le supportait plus. Son regard émeraude était devenu rouge de douleur et de frustration.

- Arrête !!  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cette douce mélodie et ce spectacle que je t'offre ? Ajouta son adversaire.

Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent et il baissa sa tête pour échapper à cette tragédie. Il se sentait impuissant.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, Voldemort changea sa baguette de direction et la pointa vers Harry.

Ginny tomba à terre.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait trouvé l'ouverture qu'il attendait tant pour abattre ce gamin insupportable qui l'empêchait de prendre le pouvoir depuis six années.

Le monstre ouvrit la bouche.

La lumière verte se forma au bout du bois magique.

Les choses s'accélèrent et pourtant on avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralentit.

Ginny, malgré ses blessures, réalisa ce que Voldemort allait commettre. Dans un dernier effort, elle se précipita devant Harry et fut frappée en plein dos par le sort mortel.

Harry la soutint en la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle plongea une dernière fois dans le regard vert et sa respiration s'arrêta.

La rage, que le gryffondor ressentit, transforma son visage. On pouvait voir la haine tirait ses traits. A ce moment, on avait l'impression de voir un forcené évadé d'une prison comme Sirius l'avait été autrefois.

Une étrange aura rouge se déploya autour de lui avec une violence extrême.

Voldemort se tue. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui.

Le survivant ne se contrôlait plus. Il lança un puissant sort de désarmement suivi d'un endoloris. Pour la première, il prenait du plaisir à faire souffrir son ennemi.

Lors de cet acte, les souvenirs de ses parents, de Cédric, de son parrain refirent surface. Il eut honte pendant quelques secondes, il était devenu aussi mauvais que Voldemort et affichait un rictus malgré la douleur enduré. Puis en repensant à Ginny, il n'eut aucune hésitation et jeta le sort final.

Le monde sorcier était enfin délivré de toute menace mais à quel prix.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Voldemort avait réussi à voler à Harry une partie de son innocence, qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. Il devrait faire face à cette part d'ombre jusqu'à la fin de son existence...

Soudain une tête apparut dans la cheminée.

- Harry, Tu es là ?

Le jeune homme avança pour se montrer. C'était Ron qui s'impatientait.

- Tu viens alors ?  
- Oui j'arrive.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Quand nous serons seuls ?  
- D'accord. A de suite.

La tête du rouquin disparut. Harry transplana alors pour rejoindre William et Ron.

Le feu crépitait dans l'immense cheminée de marbre du salon du manoir. Dawy avait servit le petit déjeuner.

Une nouvelle air commençait pour la demeure.

Hermione et Draco étaient assis dans le divan. Un sourire s'affichait sur leur visage.

Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du Serpentard qu'il ne savait pas par où commencé. Il regardait Hermione comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Il avait retrouvé cette assurance dans son comportement qui le rendait si différent de tous les autres.

- Mione ?  
- Oui.  
- Dis moi ?... Il est comment… notre fils ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde.

- Et bien physiquement, il a les mes cheveux miel, ma forme de visage et ma fossette au menton. Par contre ses yeux et son sourire, ceux sont les tiens...

En écoutant la médicomage, le jeune homme avait les yeux qui brillaient de bonheur. Alors son fils lui ressemblait un peu.

- Et son caractère ?  
- Disons que c'est mélange d'étonnant. Il est aussi entête que nous deux. Très intelligent, il emploie exactement la même technique que toi quand il désire quelque chose mais il sait jusqu'où il peut aller. Il est aussi beaucoup trop responsable pour son âge d'après Harry et...

A cet instant, la jeune femme s'arrêta en voyant le regard interrogateur de Draco.

- Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça. Je te l'ai dis que je t'avais menti à propos de lui et moi...  
- Apparemment il occupe quand même une place importante dans ta vie.  
- Oui. Tout comme Ron. Tu sais sans eux, je n'aurai pas pu m'en sortir. Surtout Harry. Il ne m'a jamais jugée à propos de nous bien au contraire, il m'a soutenue tout au long de ma grossesse alors que certains m'ont tournée le dos.

L'ex-serpentard se rendait compte alors du courage qu'il avait fallu à Hermione pour surmonter tout cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la sympathie pour son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu sais pour lui non plus, ça n'a pas été facile...

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de l'ex-gryffondore.

Draco la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien Ginny est morte au cours de la bataille. Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et je sais qu'il en souffre encore car il me l'a dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu sais si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a dit que si une seconde chance s'était présentée pour Ginny et lui, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour la tenter. Alors il m'a poussée en disant que moi j'avais cette possibilité et qu'il ne fallait pas que je la gâche. Qu'importe ce que penseraient les autres.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.

Draco découvrit alors cette facette du survivant qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement. Peut-être, il était temps de revoir son jugement sur ce dernier.

L'après-midi était presque terminée. Un rire cristallin d'enfant retentissait dans le jardin du Terrier. William avait retrouvé le sourire.

- William, mon Chéri. Ne vas pas trop haut. Criait Molly Weasley.  
- Maman, laisse le un peu s'amuser. Il en a besoin. Réprima Ron  
- Harry chéri surveille le bien.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley. Je veille.  
- Molly, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Mais Arthur, c'est quand même son premier balai !

Cependant devant le sourire réconfortant de son mari, madame Weasley avait finalement déposé les armes. Elle était rentrée pour vaquer à la préparation du dîner.

- Les garçons, il faudrait redescendre pour aller vous doucher. Ajouta Arthur.  
- Oui Monsieur Weasley. Tu as entendu Will ?  
- Oh encore un peu s'il vous plaît.  
- Will, écoute tonton Harry, il a raison.

Le petit bout piqua avec son balai pour redescendre à son grand regret suivit de ses deux oncles.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et exécutèrent les ordres de Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Pendant le repas, les discutions furent joyeuses et animées. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la maison n'avait pas respiré autant de bonne humeur.

Hermione avait abandonné Draco quelques minutes afin de dire bonsoir à William.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé être avec elle mais cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait du temps. Il ne devait pas perturber leur fils en faisant son apparition d'un coup.

Même s'il était suffisamment grand et fort pour comprendre, ce n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Le jeune homme n'insista pas et se résigna à l'avis d'Hermione.

La médicomage sortit pour se mettre dans une autre pièce. Elle prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette.

En passant sa tête dans l'âtre, elle prononça Harry Potter.

Un grand bruit ainsi que des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée du Terrier.

Et ce fut Ron qui répondit le premier à sa meilleure amie.

**---ooOoo---**

**Fin du chapitre. A Dimanche peut-être…**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Salut tout le monde_**

**_Et oui je suis en retard sur ma publication mais bon ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Enfin je passerai les détails._**

_**Donc j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Les conseils de classe approche ainsi que les vacances. Patientez vous êtes dans la dernière ligne droite avant un repos bien mériter.**_

_**Quoi de neuf à part ça ? Et mon site perso a pris des aspect de fête et à aussi entièrement refait au niveau du design. Donc je vous mets l'adresse si vous voulez y faire un tour (http://janyespace.free.fr)**_

_**Bon après ce petit blabla place à l'histoire et à ce qui va se passer pour nos hèros.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**---ooOoo---**

Chapitre18 : Amitié

- Mione. On dirait que tu vas mieux ?

- Oui mais je te raconterai tout un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant où est mon petit bout ?

- Il finit de se doucher. Il ne va pas tarder. Ajouta Harry en arrivant derrière le rouquin.

- Harry. Dit elle en souriant

Hermione remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard émeraude de son ami. Mais elle n'aurait pas su définir quoi exactement.

Un bruit de pas de course se fit entendre dans l'escalier tel des cavaliers lançant leur monture à la charge pour une attaque.

William fit son apparition, à moitié habillé et les cheveux trempés, suivi par madame Weasley qui essayait de le rattraper pour finir de le sécher.

- Maman. Maman. Quand c'est que tu rentres ?

- Calme toi William. Dit Ron en le retenant de justesse avant qu'il ne s'approche trop du feu.

- Bonsoir mon Chéri. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non. Raconte moi.

- J'ai un ba …

Mais le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase à cause de l'intervention précipité d'Harry.

- Will, va finir de te sécher avec Ron et tu finiras de raconter à ta mère ensuite.

La jeune femme fut intriguée par la réaction de son meilleur ami et la rapidité d'exécution de son compère. Elle posa un œil inquisiteur envers son interlocuteur.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que, Ron et toi, essayez de me cacher ?

- Nous… Mais rien du tout. S'empressa t'il de rétorquer sur un ton faussement innocent.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui. Réfléchit. Si William était resté ainsi il aurait attrapé froid. Tu ne veux pas que ton fils tombe malade par ta faute ?

La jeune femme fut désarmée par ce résonnement.

- Bon je te crois.

Harry espérait que Ron aurait comprit qu'il fallait qu'il explique à William de se taire au sujet de son balai. En tout cas, qu'il ne devait pas en parler toute de suite. Sinon sa mère allait les décapiter sans aucune forme de procès.

Le survivant reprit un air plus sérieux et profita du fait qu'il était seul avec la jeune femme pour l'interroger à propos de Malefoy.

- Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Oui.

En disant cela, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la naissance de son fils. C'était pour lui le signe que tout s'était bien passé.

- Alors tout va bien maintenant ?

- Oui, lui répondit elle avec un immense sourire. Mais surtout pas un mot à Will.

- Pourtant, il ne faudra pas tarder.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Et bien, il a surpris une conversation entre Ron et moi à propos de qui tu sais. J'étais déprimé après notre dernière discussion. Tu sais avoir parler d'el...

- Je sais Harry. Mais que c'est il passé ?

- Et bien..., je suis allé chez Ron. J'avais le blues et j'avais aussi bu surtout. Il m'a demandé ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Il se doutait bien. Il m'a servi un verre de plus. Quand j'ai entendu son insistance pour comprendre, cela a accentué ma colère. Il a ajouté que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Alors je lui ai dit pour le retour de Malefoy pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Tu le connais dès qu'on parle du serpentard, il perd tout contrôle. Un mot en a entraîné un autre ce qui a réveillé Will… Le ton est encore monté d'un cran. Soudain, on a vu ton fils près de nous et on a inventé une histoire… J'ignore si il l'a crue...

A cet instant, Ron revint avec le petit garçon dans les bras ce qui mit temporairement un terme à la discussion des deux jeunes gens.

- Alors, tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

Draco était dans le salon et faisait les cent pas. A son goût Hermione était bien trop longue. De quoi pouvait elle parler ? De lui peut-être ? Mais avec qui ? Harry ?

Non. La connaissant, elle n'annoncerait pas une nouvelle aussi importante comme ça. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Et si son fils avait eu un accident ?

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il devait savoir.

L'ex-serpentard se précipita vers la pièce où s'était retirée Hermione. Il posa sa main sur la poignet et entre ouvrit la porte. Il aperçut la jeune femme la tête dans le feu entrain de parler. Il resta là, à l'écouter, discrètement par habitude.

- C'est bien ça mon chéri.

- Alors tu viens quand ?

- D'ici un ou deux jours, j'ai encore des choses à régler.

- Oh. Dit William déçu. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Madame Weasley appela les garçons pour le souper.

- On arrive. Répondit Ron.

- Vas y avec William, je vous rejoints. J'ai une chose à dire à Mione.

Les deux jeunes gens attendirent quelques secondes.

- Mione. Il faut qu'on se parle tous les trois. J'ai des choses à vous dire à propos de notre conversation. Ici, il peut tout entendre.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

- Tu sais que je vous aime et que je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Il ne faudrait pas tout mettre en péril.

- Ecoute, si tu veux. On se voit dans deux heures à mon appartement.

- Ok.

Draco referma lentement la porte et retourna dans le salon avec les bribes d'informations entendues.

Dans sa tête, le doute et la méfiance venaient troubler à nouveau le fragile équilibre de sa confiance retrouvée.

Est-ce qu'Hermione allait lui parler de tout ça. Et est ce qu'il parlait de lui en disant il ? Pourquoi Potter voulait la voir ?

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus.

Hermione traversa le couloir. En pénétrant dans la pièce où elle avait laissé Draco. Elle remarqua comme il était beau avec le reflet des flammes sur son visage. Puis ce fût cet air absent qui l'intrigua.

A quoi pouvait il penser ? Pourquoi avait il les yeux perdus dans le vague comme si tout la souffrance du monde était sur lui ?

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Sa figure afficha l'air hautain, ainsi que son regard froid et dur, qui avait fait sa réputation autrefois.

Pourquoi avait il changé du tout au tout si soudainement.

- Tout va bien ?

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire ? Finit il par lancer visiblement excédé.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione voulut s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur son épaule mais Draco se leva avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'agir.

Un mur invisible venait de les séparer et elle n'en saisissait pas la cause. La jeune femme s'assit à son tour en face du feu attendant une raison à cette colère contre elle.

Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil.

C'était la fin du repas. Harry avait, une fois de plus, jeté un œil à l'horloge. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Ron pour leur rendez-vous chez Hermione et il ne restait que peu de temps.

William avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à cause de tous les évènements de la journée. Il avait refusé de laisser son balai loin de lui de peur que quelqu'un ne lui reprenne.

A chaque fois, qu'il le regardait, des étoiles apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

Harry se tourna alors vers Madame Weasley.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez garder Will pendant quelques heures ?

- Oui. Sans aucun problème.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Nous, nous avons une chose importante à faire. Suis moi...

**---ooOoo---**

_**A dimanche prochain. Promis….**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Non on ne tue pas l'auteur qui n'a pas pu publier dimanche. C'est interdit !!! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin de l'histoire.**_

_**Vous allez sûrement vous dire : Enchantra83 abuse. Elle fait exprès de ne pas mettre le nouveau chapitre à la date prévue.**_

_**Et ben non !!!! Ce n'est pas ça.**_

_**Suite au violant orage, et ben samedi dernier, panne d'internet et de téléphone. Attente, réparation de France telecom. Lundi, boom. C'est l'EDF qui s'y met. Intermittence d'électricité pendant deux jours. Mais là tout est rétabli. Enfin !!!!**_

_**Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83 **_

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre19 : Le poids du passé**

Harry et Ron se levèrent et embrassèrent William avant que Madame Weasley ne monte le coucher. Il tenait fermement son balai contre lui.

Harry entraîna Ron dans le salon sans autre explication.

- Ecoute, nous allons transplaner dans l'appartement de Mione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car nous avons à parler tous les trois.

- De quoi ? Demanda alors le rouquin inquiet.

- Tu verras. Elle doit peut-être déjà nous y attendre.

- Mione ?

- Oui. Allez. Cesse de discuter. On y va.

Un premier blop sonore vit disparaître Harry suivit d'un autre après pour Ron.

Hermione était toujours au manoir avec le regard de Draco sur elle. Aucune explication n'était venue de la part du jeune homme. Décidément son caractère passé était toujours aussi vivace par moment. Ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

La jeune femme finit par se lever et lui dire

- Bon quand tu seras décidé, tu me feras signe dans la chambre. En attendant je dois aller à mon appartement. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais en profiter pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Elle n'obtint que du jeune homme, un regard encore plus noir.

« Mais que c'était il passé pendant qu'elle parlait avec Harry tout à l'heure ».

La médicomage ne s'approcha même pas de Draco pour l'embrasser. Sachant que tout contact serait refusé par cet entêté de Serpentard.

La jeune femme se rendit donc dans le hall d'entrée et transplana dans le salon de son appartement.

Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Hermione en profita alors pour prendre un sac et mettre des affaires de rechange à l'intérieur. Quand l'ex gryffondore eut finit, elle entendit deux blops se succédaient.

- Mione, tu es là ? Je suis avec Ron.

C'était la voix de Harry.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Salut Harry. Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut Ron. Elle fit le même geste.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise en dernière année. Une manière de se montrer leur affection pendant cette période troublée et qu'ils avaient maintenue au fil du temps.

- Alors pourquoi voulais tu qu'on vienne ici ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

Draco était toujours assis dans le canapé avec les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Sa colère ne cessait de croître. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Hermione était partie. Il ne cessait de se questionner intérieurement.

« Comment ose t elle aller rejoindre Saint Potter sans me le dire. Qu'est ce qu'ils essayaient de me cacher tous les deux ? Et ce il, je suis sûr que c'est moi ! »

Tout ça le rendait fou. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant l'âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée. Il n'avait qu'une envie aller là-bas et les prendre sur le fait.

A ce moment précis, une lueur avait parut dans le gris de son regard. Une lueur qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Puisque Hermione lui cachait des choses, il allait s'inviter sans attendre dans son appartement pour lui faire payer l'affront que la jeune femme lui faisait. Donc L'ex vert et argent se dirigea à son tour dans le hall pour transplaner.

- Harry. Que veux tu dire ?

- Ecoutez, cela fait des années que nous essayons de fuir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ? S'offusqua Ron.

- Ron laisse le parler. Dit Hermione qui voyait le sujet que son ami voulait aborder.

- Ah parce que tu sais de quoi il parle toi ?

- Je me doute.

- Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit tous les deux.

La colère de Ron explosa.

- Toi, en arrêtant pas de te saouler. Et toi en étant retourné avec Malefoy. Avait il hurlé en les montrant du doigt à tour de rôle.

Les mots étaient lâchés. L'abcès commençait à être percé.

Hermione se retourna vers le rouquin et lui décocha une gifle magistrale auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Ron porta alors sa main à sa joue rouge et douloureuse en vociférant.

- Mais ça va pas. Faut te faire soigner...

- Merci je suis médicomage et...

- Stop. Hurla Harry. On n'est pas là pour se battre. Maintenant chacun s'assoie et m'écoute.

Ils exécutèrent les ordres de ce dernier en silence voyant l'air menaçant du survivant.

- Non, Ron je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Pas plus que Mione. Mais cela fait des années que nous évitons de parler de Malefoy pour Mione, de la septième année pour toi et de cette journée pour moi. Cela nous ronge de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps...

Il eut un silence.

Ron allait parler quand Harry l'empêcha en reprenant la parole.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous dire à tous les deux ce qui s'est passé. Pour que nous puissions avoir une vie normale, il faut que nous laissions enfin le passé reposé en paix et non le faire revivre à chaque instant de nos vies.

- Tu as raison. Ajouta Hermione.

Ron, quant à lui, ne savait pas. Il avait peur d'affronter tout ça à nouveau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le linteau de la porte pour s'y appuyer.

Hermione suivit de Harry s'approchèrent de lui. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule. Quand le rouquin se retourna une larme coulait le long de sa joue et il murmura.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je n'ai pas votre force.

A ce moment Harry se mit à rire.

Ron le regarda interrogatif.

Le survivant s'arrêta en lui expliquant.

- De nous trois, tu es le seul qui est le mieux tenu le coup. Moi je suis devenue alcoolique et à chaque fois, c'est toi qui m'as aidé.

- Et quant à moi, ajouta Hermione, j'ai bâtit un mur autour de William et moi où il n'y avait que vous qui aviez le droit de pénétrer. Ce n'est pas si courageux que ça.

Ron les regarda avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux. Jamais personne n'avait eu autant de considération pour lui.

- Qui commence alors ?

- Moi si vous permettez. Dit Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

Le jeune homme commença à expliquer cette journée. Tous les inquiétudes et les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés. La bataille, La mort de Ginny pour le sauver. Cette haine qui l'avait ressentit pour Voldemort. Cette partie de lui qui avait disparu en même temps que son adversaire. Cette culpabilité d'être en vie alors que celle qu'il aimait ne l'était plus sans savoir qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.

Et puis il avait débordé en ajoutant le reste.

Le fait qu'il s'était mis à boire pour oublier. L'inquiétude qu'il avait pour William car il savait comme s'était dur de grandir sans père et de grandir trop vite parce qu'on a pas le choix.

Hermione avait les larmes qui coulaient au fur et à mesure du récit.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron qui expliqua son désarroi envers tous les changements de cette année là et qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter. Sa rancœur envers Malefoy. La douleur de la mort de Ginny. La honte de n'avoir pas pu être plus protecteur pour Hermione, pour Harry, pour sa soeur ainsi que sa famille. Et puis le poids de la souffrance en ce qui concernait la lente déchéance d'Harry qui augmentait un peu plus chaque jour. William qui grandissait sans père et Hermione qui travaillait dur sans pouvoir voir réellement grandir son petit garçon.

Hermione serra tendrement la main du jeune homme pour lui montrer tout son soutient.

Et au moment de son tour, un blop sonore laissa apparaître un Malefoy fou de rage. Lorsqu'il la vit en pleure, il se figea. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et hurla.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait.

Hermione essaya de parler mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers eux.

- Vous, vous dites ses amis et vous la faites pleurer. Je suis certain que c'est ton idée Potter.

Soudain, sans que l'ex serpentard le remarque, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à son encontre.

- Stupéfix.

Le jeune homme blond se figea et tomba raide sur le dos avec des yeux ouverts.

Harry et Ron restèrent sans voix. Hermione reprit

- Je crois que c'était à moi.

- Tu vas vraiment le laisser comme ça ?

- Oui. Après tout cette partie de l'histoire le concerne aussi.

Elle commença donc à raconter la peine causée par la mort de ses parents. La difficulté de cacher la vérité sur Draco et elle. La honte. La trahison ressentit quand il était partit. La découverte de sa grossesse qui la plongea en dépression. La difficulté face aux moqueries et au rejet de la part de certains. La peur d'élever un enfant seule. L'impossibilité de se laisser approcher par un autre de peur de souffrir à nouveau. La haine qu'elle avait ressentit quand Draco était revenu dans sa vie et enfin l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant pour lui en voulant lui accorder une seconde chance

Draco ne rata pas un mot de ses explications vu qu'il était toujours stupéfixé. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la dureté de la jeune femme quand elle l'avait revu et surtout les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris tout cela et de l'avoir laisser affronter les choses.

A la fin de son récit, les trois jeunes avaient l'impression qu'on leurs avait ôtés un énorme poids accumulé au fil du temps de dessus leurs épaules. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, ils se sentaient complètement libre.

- Finite Incantatem. Dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le stupéfixé.

Draco retrouva toute sa mobilité et du faire face au trio.

La jeune femme fixa l'ex serpentard dans les yeux en lui disant

- Maintenant à toi de t'expliquer sur ta présence ici. Dit elle d'un ton beaucoup trop calme...

**---ooOoo---**

_**A Dimanche prochain….**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Je poste que ce soir le chapitre car nous avons eu droit encore a des coupures de courant et la dernière fois ça m'a coûté une aol box donc j'ai attendu que se soit stable.**_

_**Je vous préviens d'avance, la semaine prochaine, je posterai le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**_

_**J'entends déjà vos nonnnnn de protestation. Mais bon vous connaissez, je n'aime pas écrire des chapitres pour avoir encore plus de reviews sachant que l'histoire est arrivée à son bout. **_

_**Car oui la semaine, l'histoire sera terminée. Et oui je ne vous dit pas comment sera la fin sinon je vous gâcherai la surprise. Ce sera aussi mon cadeau de Noël pour vous…**_

_**C'est tout.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**_p.s : Pensez à visiter mon site : http://janyespace.free.fr . Il s'appelle Le Monde Parallèle de Harry Potter. Vous y trouverez pleins d'infos, d'autres fanfictions en plus des meinnes et aussi les clips vidéos que je fais sur notre Héros._**

**---ooOoo---**

**Chapitre 20 : Avenir**

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent à ce moment sur Draco.

Le jeune homme, furieux au départ, était maintenant mal à l'aise. Qu'allait il pourvoir bien raconter, après ce que Hermione venait de confesser à ses deux amis et, par la même occasion, à lui.

« Comment expliquait sa présence ? En leur disant la vérité ? »

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Une angoisse similaire à celle qui était née en partant de l'école. Elle était devenue sa compagne au cours du temps de cette séparation entre le Draco de surface et le Draco qu'il avait du caché à l'intérieur.

Son avenir était de nouveau en jeu.

L'ancien serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où son regard se perdit sur le décor à l'extérieur.

Hermione commençait à perdre patience.

C'est à cet instant, pour faire en sorte que les choses ne tournent pas au drame, qu'Harry décida de venir poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie afin de la calmer.

Ce silence cachait encore tellement de non-dits et seul le survivant était capable d'intervenir. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait provoqué toutes ces confessions et il devait en assumer le déroulement.

Harry déclara alors:

- Draco. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis et que nous ne le sommes toujours pas. Mais toi aussi, il faut que tu te libères de toutes ces choses. Il faut que tu clôtures ce chapitre de ta vie. Que tu tires un trait sur tes rancœurs, tes doutes, tes blessures et ta haine... Fait le si tu veux pouvoir rendre Hermione et William heureux... Tu n'as que cette possibilité…

Le jeune homme sortit de son silence et se retourna surpris.

« Est-ce que tout ceci était vraiment entrain de se passer ? Est-ce que c'était bien réel ? Où est ce que c'était encore une chimère de son esprit ? »

Harry reprit :

- Tu sais tout ce que tu raconteras, restera ici. Entre nous quatre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ajouta Ron en s'avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme.

Jamais Ron aurait pu se croire capable d'un tel geste. Même ses deux autres amis avaient été étonnés par cet élan pourtant si naturel mais à la fois si exceptionnel pour le rouquin envers le blond.

L'ex vert et argent fixa le sol et déclara :

- Tout d'abord, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai écouté une conversation qui ne me concernait pas. Je n'ai entendu que des bribes et soudain, j'ai eu peur.

- Mais de quoi ? Demanda Hermione le plus délicatement du monde.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre encore. Lâcha t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

L'atmosphère se fit un peu plus lourde et cependant une brèche venait de s'ouvrir laissant présager la fin des tourments.

- Mais Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à faire ma vérité de tes sentiments... Je t'ai perdue, il y a cinq ans et je ne supporterai pas que tu repartes encore de ma vie. Je ne supporterai pas te perdre une fois de plus.

Cette intensité était un mélange de douleur, d'amour, de vérité et d'angoisse.

On pouvait lire toutes ces émotions sur le visage de Draco. Chose inimaginable car il était la personne la plus inexpressive qu'ils avaient côtoyée tout au long de leur courte vie.

L'ex préfet en chef reprit la parole en détournant ses yeux vers la vitre.

- Il y cinq ans, j'ai du te quitter pour devenir espion. Quelques jours avant, j'avais reçu une lettre de mon père me disant que j'allais recevoir la marque de son maître. Même de la prison d'Azkaban, il voulait diriger ma vie. Mais ce n'était plus possible...

Il regarda encore Hermione.

- Tu avais tout bouleversé en me faisant découvrir ton amour pour moi...

Le jeune homme fixa alors la pendule sur la cheminée. S'il voulait finir son récit, il devait trouver la force de ne pas se faire submerger par ses émotions passées.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je refusais, il avait écrit qu'il tuerait ma mère pour me punir. Et c'est la seule autre personne qui, à jamais, comptait dans ma vie... Donc je suis allée voir Dumbledore et je lui ai tout dit. Il m'a proposé la solution que vous connaissez... Cependant il y avait deux conditions. Partir de l'école sans rien dire et mener ma mission jusqu'à ce que tous les mangemorts soient tués ou arrêtés. J'ai réfléchis et accepté cette seule autre porte de sortie pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Quel avenir aurai je pu t'offrir sinon ?

Draco continua ainsi son récit.

Il raconta la dernière nuit à contempler Hermione. Comment il l'avait regardée pendant qu'elle l'attendait près de leur arbre. Il décrivit la douleur d'être d'éloigné loin de la jeune femme à l'époque. La peur de la voir tomber amoureuse d'un autre. La colère de ne pas pouvoir lui faire signe. L'amertume qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Puis ce fut les circonstances de la blessure qu'il avait reçue, il y a quelques mois et qu'il lui avait permis de refaire irruption dans la vie de cette dernière. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant le rejeter et en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre et une famille. La fureur quand elle lui avait fait croire que c'était Harry.

En l'espace de plus de deux heures, Draco avait tout sorti.

Hermione s'était collée à lui pour l'entourer de ses bras afin de lui montrer qu'elle partageait sa souffrance et lui prouver son amour.

Ron et Harry lui avait fait un signe de tête en guise de compréhension. Sans prévenir, ils transplanèrent afin de laisser leurs amis en tête à tête.

Oui c'était bien ça. Le fait, d'avoir expulsé ce passé si difficile pour chacun d'eux, avait créé un lien indéfectible.

La haine, accumulée au fur et à mesure de leurs années d'étude à Poudlard, avait été effacée définitivement.

Draco serra plus fort que jamais Hermione contre lui. Il lui donna un baiser empli de toute la passion dont il était capable.

Hermione accepta ce baiser. Tout le ressentiment, qu'elle avait eu, avait totalement disparu. Elle se détacha de lui.

La jeune femme leva les yeux.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une chose.

- Quoi, demanda t'il.

- Préparer ta rencontre avec William pour être une famille.

Harry et Ron étaient rentrés au terrier.

Tout le monde dormait.

Ils prirent la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Monsieur Weasley avait pour ses invités et sortirent devant la demeure. Ils s'assirent sur le muret en pierre qui était là.

Le rouquin versa un premier verre.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Puis il s'en versa un.

- Harry ?

- Hum…

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant que les choses ont été dites ?

- Ron...

Le regard émeraude se posa sur la silhouette de son ami et avec une voix rassurante, il lui dit.

- N'est pas peur. On va tout simplement vivre.

- Oui. Mais plus rien ne sera comme avant. N'est ce pas ?

- Non. Ce sera encore mieux pour chacun de nous.

- Et notre amitié ?

- Elle est plus forte et se renforcera encore avec le temps. Mais tout en étant proche, chacun pourra voler de ses propres ailes sans avoir apporté tout ce passé.

- Et Malefoy ?

- Il fera partit de nos vie.

- Tu crois que nous serons amis ?

- oui.

- Il pourra rendre heureux Mione et Will ?

- Oui Draco y arrivera. Lui aussi aura enfin une vie normale.

C'était la deuxième fois que Harry appelait son ancien ennemi par son prénom. Tout était pareil en apparence mais si différente en profondeur.

Ron sentait quelques craintes encore. Cependant le rouquin faisait confiance à son meilleur ami de toujours. Il partit se coucher.

Harry resta là, à contempler les étoiles.

Pour la dernière fois, le survivant avait veillé sur eux et leurs avait sauvés la vie. Il en avait enfin terminé avec ce rôle de héros que le destin lui avait attribué malgré lui. Il savait que bientôt, il devrait continuer sa rédemption, seul.

Mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme, à la célèbre cicatrice, avait envie de savourer cette paix intérieure qu'il avait si longtemps cherchée.

« Demain sera tout autre » Finit il par dire tout haut.

Harry alla rejoindre Ron dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescent, sous le grenier.

**---ooOoo---**

_**A Dimanche prochain….**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Voilà mon cadeau de Noël.**_

**_Vous attendiez tous : la rencontre de Draco et de William en tant que Père et Fils et bien elle est là._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir soutenue tout au long. Comme toujours rien n'est à moi sauf William et les évènements.  
_**

**_Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noël à vous tous_**

_**Enchantra83**_

---ooOoo---

**Chapitre 21 : Mon fils**

Le lendemain matin, William fut le premier à se lever. Il descendit les marches, son balai dans les bras.

Mme Weasley était déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Une odeur de crêpe, de café et de chocolat se mélangeait.

Quand elle vit arriver le bout chou, elle sourit.

- Alors William, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui et j'ai très faim.

- Assis toi. Je vais te donner ton chocolat. Tu sais, tu peux poser ton balai. Personne ne te le prendra.

- Promis ?

- Oui mon chéri.

Molly déposa alors un bol à l'aide de sa baguette magique devant le petit garçon. Puis elle vit voler le chocolat et le lait qui se versèrent tout seul dans le récipient.

Une bonne demi heure passa. Il n'y avait toujours pas de traces des garçons.

- Will. Tu veux bien aller réveiller Ron et Harry.

Le petit garçon se leva précipitamment et monta en courant les escaliers. Arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvrit doucement et se jeta en riant sur les deux jeunes hommes endormis.

- Aie!...Will. Marmonna Ron

- Bonjour jeune homme. Articula difficilement Harry.

- Dit, il est un peu tôt pour se lever. Non ? Ajouta Ron.

- Non. C'est ta maman qui m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

Harry leva un oeil pour regarder l'heure.

Le réveil indiquait 10h30.

- Ron, il a raison. Il est tard.

- Bon, c'est bon. Je me lève. Ronchonna ce dernier.

- On pourra aller voler ? Cria Will

- Oui mais un peu plus tard.

- Ouais. Et maman, elle revient quand ?

- Bientôt. Je pense peut-être aujourd'hui

William afficha un énorme sourire et bouscula Harry et Ron pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Dans une autre chambre, deux autres jeunes gens se réveillaient, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Bonjour souffla Draco.

- Bonjour dit Hermione en s'étirant. Il est quelle heure ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Draco plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ses yeux avaient changés. Il y avait une lueur différente, une lueur emplie de soif de vivre.

Hermione se releva légèrement et l'embrassa.

- Que me vaut ce baiser ?

- J'avais envie. C'est tout.

Puis le jeune homme lui en déposa un à son tour.

La médicomage se lova un peu plus contre lui. Pour être sûre que tout ce qui s'était passé, était bien réel.

Il y eu un léger silence.

- Et maintenant, on va faire quoi ?

- Toi, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je vais me lever, me doucher et ensuite je vais voir Will.

Au nom de son fils, le coeur de Draco se réchauffa. Il appréhendait un peu cette rencontre. Après tout, faire irruption comme ça dans la vie de son enfant, après cinq ans d'absence, n'était pas des plus évident.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non mais un peu plus tard, tu nous rejoindras au Terrier.

- Très bien.

- Je préfère le préparer à ta rencontre.

- Je comprends. Harry t'aidera ?

- ...

- Ok.

La jeune femme se leva du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Draco, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se sentait enfin libre.

"Finalement Harry avait raison."

Tient, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas penser Saint Potter ou le balafré mais Harry.

C'était à la fois facile et étrange.

Par contre avec Weasley, il faudrait un peu plus de temps. Il était tellement têtu.

Puis son esprit vagabonda à nouveau.

- Hé la marmotte, faudrait te lever.

Et le blond reçut un cousin en pleine figure.

- Oh toi, tu vas me le payer.

L'ex vert et argent bondit tel un félin sur l'ex Gryffondore et commença une séance de torture effroyable à l'aide de chatouilles.

La jeune femme finit par crier entre deux rires.

- Pardon. Pardon.

- Ah j'aime mieux ça.

Ils se relevèrent.

- Tu y vas maintenant.

- Oui.

Hermione l'embrassa en lui disant je t'aime puis disparut dans un blop sonore et réapparut dans le hall des Weasley.

- Hermione.

- Bonjour Madame Weasley. Ca va ?

- Oui. Si tu cherches les garçons, ils sont dans le jardin entrain de voler.

- Merci

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu aussi heureux.

Hermione fut touchée par cette phrase.

A croire que ce que Harry les avait obligés à faire, leurs avait faits remonter le temps à la période où tout semblait possible.

Son visage s'illumina.

La jeune femme alla les retrouver.

La médicomage observa les trois balais au dessus de sa tête. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Harry et Ron avec des mines aussi joyeuses.

Will aussi s'amusait bien.

D'ailleurs quand ce dernier vit sa mère, il fit un piquet pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.

- Mamannn !!!

- Oui.

- Tu m'as manquée maman.

- Toi aussi.

Elle le serra fort contre elle.

Harry et Ron descendirent à leur tour de leur balai. Et se rapprochèrent d'eux.

- Mione ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Tout est presque parfait Harry.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron

- Et bien j'ai à parler à Will

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

- D'abord j'ai un service à te demander Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher et revenir ici dans une heure ?

Harry accepta.

Aller chercher Malefoy pour l'amener ici était une bonne chose même si ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça.

- Très bien.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi... Demanda Ron.

- Non Ron, je voudrais que tu restes s'il te plaît ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ca ira. Dit Harry.

Harry partit avec son balai en direction de la maison.

William s'inquiéta devant l'air sérieux de sa mère. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Will, on va aller s'asseoir à l'arbre comme on fait lorsqu'on doit discuter.

William prit la main de sa mère et se cramponna instinctivement aussi à celle de Ron.

- Voilà, Je ne sais pas comment te dire les choses. Ce n'est pas évident. Alors je vais faire simple. Je vais te dire tout simplement la vérité.

William jeta un regard vers Ron.

- Tonton, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une bonne chose. Ecoute ta maman.

- C'est à propos de mon père ?

La voix d'Hermione tremblait. A chaque fois que Will lui avait posé des questions sur son père, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire trop.

William ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?

Un blop résonna devant la porte du manoir Malefoy.

Harry venait de transplaner. Il frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe de Maison l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Draco Malefoy.

- Entrez. Dawy va voir si son maître veut bien vous recevoir.

Le survivant pénétra dans la maison et alla dans le salon. Il regarda par la fenêtre en attendant l'arrivait de son ancien ennemi. Pour l'instant, même si Draco lui avait fait confiance, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement. C'était au tour du blond de faire le second pas.

Le jeune homme observa le parc.

A ce moment, l'ex Gryffondor entendit des pas dans l'escalier et une voix qui retentit.

- Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry sentait que l'ex Serpentard n'était pas des plus à l'aise.

- Mione, m'envoie te chercher. Elle veut qu'on les rejoigne dans une heure au Terrier.

- Mais...

- Elle est entrain de parler à William.

- A mon sujet ?

- Oui.

Une once d'inquiétude apparut dans le regard métallique même si le comportement de Draco ne trahissait pas cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cette remarque.

Un silence s'installa. Un de ceux qui en dise plus que n'importe quel conversation.

C'est Harry qui le brisa.

- Je vais partir quand tout sera réglé…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que.

Harry était assez énigmatique.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco eut l'impression de se retrouver devant un autre sorcier. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

- Tu l'as dis à Mione.

- Non. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis… Mais c'est dans la logique.

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de cette déclaration. Il entama alors la plus des étranges discussions avec lui.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'ai plus besoin de veiller sur eux. J'ai accompli ce que je devais accomplir.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Et bien je sais que tu vas veiller sur Mione et William dans le rôle qui aurait du être le tien. Ron n'aura plus peur des choses qui vont arriver. Et moi...

- Et toi quoi ?

- Et moi, je vais enfin vivre. J'en ai terminé définitivement avec le chapitre Voldemort. Maintenant je peux trouver, à mon tour, la place qui est la mienne.

Draco n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Pour lui, Harry Potter avait tout pour être heureux. Mais en fait, il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. En y réfléchissant, il comprenait combien la vie du jeune homme avait été dure jusqu'à présent. Et il lâcha cette simple phrase.

- Je saisis.

Draco eut un geste que jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Il tendit sa main vers l'ex Gryffondor.

Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant cela. Il tendit la sienne et ils échangèrent une poignée de main presque amicale. Celle qu'il aurait du y avoir entre eux, au début de leur scolarité, si tout avait été différent.

- On y va Draco ?

- Oui Harry.

On pouvait dire cette fois que le conflit qui avait opposé les deux jeunes gens, pendant toutes ces années, était définitivement enterré.

Hermione venait de terminer son histoire. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails car certaines choses n'appartenaient qu'à Draco et à elle.

William alla se lover dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde

- Maman, je t'aime.

Elle fut touchée en plein cœur. Son fils n'avait aucun ressentiment contre elle.

On entendit alors la voix de Mme Weasley parlait en indiquant la direction du jardin.

Hermione et Ron virent Draco et Harry qui arrivèrent dans leur direction.

William reconnut alors l'homme qui accompagnait son oncle et il demanda timidement

- Maman c'est …

- Ton père.

William resta sans voix et se mit à courir vers le blond.

Draco reconnut immédiatement le bout de chou qui était prés de Hermione. C'était donc lui son fils. Il se baissa et ouvrit ses bras où le petit garçon se jeta.

Tout avait enfin pris un sens.

Draco serrait enfin son fils contre lui sous le regard de la femme qu'il aimait et des deux futurs amis qu'il aurait bientôt.

Un immense bonheur l'envahit.

20 ans plus tard...

Un jeune homme arpente le couloir d'un hôpital.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il va devenir Père.

Quand il repense à ce mot, il en connaît toute la signification mieux que personne. Après tout, il avait fallut cinq avant qu'il rencontre le sien.

Dernière séquelle de cette guerre qui avait frappé à nouveau presque 25 ans plutôt.

Soudain il vit un couple qui arrivait au loin avec des mines réjouies main dans la main. C'était ses parents.

- William, mon chéri. Alors ?

Sa mère était toujours aussi belle. Le temps n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa beauté.

- Et bien, ils m'ont fait sortir. Ils doivent faire une césarienne à Ginny.

- Rien de grave fils ? Rajoute son père.

- Non.

Sa mère va s'installer pour patienter.

Le père entraîne le fils à l'écart.

- Je sais que tu aurais voulu assister à la naissance de ton enfant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait de toi un père. Regarde mon exemple...

Will se mit à sourire. Oui son père n'avait pas assisté à sa propre naissance et au début de sa vie, mais il avait su rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

- Au fait, ton oncle Ron arrive dans quelques minutes. Il devait finir son entrevue avec le ministre de la magie de France.

- Oui, je sais. Il ne voudrait pas rater la naissance de l'enfant de son unique fille.

- Bon si on allait rejoindre ta mère. Elle est entrain de se ronger les sens comme lors de ses années d'études.

Will se mit à rire.

Le tableau à ce moment, aurait été presque parfait. Il manquait qu'une personne pour que son bonheur soit complet.

C'était son oncle Harry.

Sa mère avait laissé un message à son assistant. Mais il n'avait pas su dire quand il l'aurait.

La dernière fois que le jeune homme l'avait vu c'était à son mariage. Il y a quatre ans. Malgré la distance, il s'était rendu compte que rien entre ses oncles, sa mère et son père n'avaient changé.

Leur amitié était aussi forte même si chacun avait suivi sa propre route.

Ron arriva à cet instant en lui serrant la main et en tapotant sur son épaule. Puis ils furent interrompus par un blop sonore.

- Harry. Crièrent ils tous.

- Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais rater cette naissance. Dès que mon assistant m'a avertit, j'ai transplané pour vous rejoindre.

Pour William tout était parfait. Sa famille était là au complet.

C'est alors que l'infirmière sortit en tenant le bébé et dit :

- Félicitation, vous avez un fils. Comment allez vous l'appelez ?

Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Draco, Harry, Ron Malefoy. En l'honneur des trois hommes les plus important de ma vie. Dit-il en prenant son fils dans les bras et en se tournant vers l'assistance.

Hermione se mit à pleurer de joie. Et les trois hommes, ennemis d'autrefois et amis d'aujourd'hui, regardèrent avec reconnaissance l'homme qu'était devenu le petit William d'hier.

William rejoignit Ginny dans sa chambre.

Malgré le faux départ de son existence, aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait atteint son but. Il avait une famille.

---ooOoo--- FIN ---ooOoo---

**_Cette histoire est terminée. _**

J'entends vos ohhhhhhhh mais je suis allée au bout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma plume c'est déjà activé sur une autre histoire mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant

_**Tout d'abord il faut que je finisse On ne connaît jamais son ennemi.**_

**_  
Je suis incorrigible. Je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis continuellement hantée par une paire d'yeux gris bleu métallique ainsi qu'un regard chocolat qui en est indissociable. _**

Je vous renouvelle tous mes remerciements.

Enchantra83

P.S : Pensez à visiter mon site http://janyespace.free.fr


End file.
